Some Things Change
by Nasty Nikolo
Summary: <html><head></head>AU: Some things change but for others they stay the same. Working as a mechanic in a small town and taking care of his son proves to be a struggle for Dominic Toretto who has dreams of achieving bigger and better things. Dotty build up</html>
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wanted a break from the story lines that I had so far. I wanted a fresh start and this isn't like anything I have written before so I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you like and don't like. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed.

Dominic Toretto sat on the hood of his 2006 Honda Civic smoking a lucy. Taking a puff he held it in for as long as he could before he felt like his chest was burning. He knew that smoking wasn't particularly good for his health but right now he could care less. At nineteen he felt like his world was going to come crashing down and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was at the beach alone, watching as the ocean pounded angrily at the sandy floor. Silent tears cascading down his face and he felt like the ocean, angry and violent. He wasn't supposed to be stuck in Alexandria Pennsylvania for the rest of his life, he was supposed to be signing a contract that promised him a way out but all of that changed in the blink of an eye.

Swiping at the tears that made their way down his face, he grunted angrily jumping off his car. Picking up the first thing that he could he hurdled it at his windshield feeling a tinge of satisfaction when he heard the glass shatter. Again and again he pummeled the car until his hands hurt and began to bleed. His father had helped him build that car from the ground up, he gave him a dream and hope but then snatched it away. Dominic slumped in the sand when he realized it was his own fault that he wouldn't achieve his dreams. His careless mistake would end up costing him a lifetime of opportunities.

**Three years later: DOM POV**

Sweat coated his body and his tank top clung uncomfortably to his chest as he heaved the heavy equipment from one side of the garage to the other. Being on the east coast had its perks, it never got as hot as it could in the spring months unlike the southern states. Despite this, it was still well over 70 degrees and he was working in a garage with no air conditioner.

"Dom, brotha Imma head on out. I got me a hot date later" Leon called out in his raspy voice. He practically tore off his jumpsuit without waiting for a response.

"HEY MAN, DID YOU FINISH THAT CAR?! " Dom asked looking at the grey Jeep that still didn't have one of its back wheels on.

"Nahh! I figured I'll finish it tomorrow when the rest of the piece get shipped in!" Leon answered sheepishly at the look Dom was throwing him.

"You know that shit ain't gonna fly with my dad! We got the parts for you to finish the job today!" Dom argued throwing a wrench roughly into his tool box.

"Mr. T is cool with it…. He said you always whining about how you need extra hours so you wouldn't mind finishing up the work." Leon shrugged only fueling Dominic's anger.

"Why didn't you ask me if I was cool with it? What if I had plans huh? I am a grown ass man, I don't need my Dad making decisions for me!" He spat at Leon who hurried out of the door with a quick apology.

"Dominic? You got something you want to get off your chest?" Anthony asked having come out of his office. He cocked an eyebrow at his son in a challenge and Dom took the bait.

"Stop feeling like it is you job to control me! I am twenty three years old, if you want me to do something ask, don't take it upon yourself and assume what I will and won't do!" Dominic bit out.

"I just assume that you wanted the money seeing as you were having trouble paying Elena last month." Anthony said holding up his hand in surrender.

"I had trouble paying Elena? Why don't you stop assuming that she is a saint or something and I am just doing her wrong! I paid Elena the money and instead of using it how she was supposed to, she spent it on her nails and shoes!" Dominic countered.

"Well how am I supposed to know these things unless you tell me?" Tony asked flustered

"That's your problem! You want to know everything and add your two cents. I am grown now! I don't live with you or depend on you for money so why don't you just leave me the hell alone!" Dominic said turning back to his car. He remember the moment that changed the dynamic of his relationship with his father.

**_Flashback: 3 years ago._**

_Dominic was floating on cloud nine. He had just competed in the Pre Junior Sprint Cup, sponsored by Sprite and won a scholarship and the opportunity to showcase his skill in the actual event. He had no doubt in his mind that he would win and sign a contract with one of the biggest sponsor's in NASCAR. He drifted around several corners and sped all the way home to tell his father. Anthony Toretto didn't have any idea that he son was competing today, Dom had not told him in case he didn't win. When he ran into his house he was taken aback by Elena and her mother sitting on his couch talking to his parents. He did a double take when he noticed that Elena and his mother were both crying, Elena's mother was glaring at him and Tony just looked disappointed in his son._

_"__Dominic…why don't you have a seat son." Tony spoke as if it physically pained him._

_"__Dad what's going on? And why are they here?" Dominic questioned._

_"__Elena has come with her mother to deliver some very important news." He replied stonily_

_"__Like what? Elena…? "He asked making her the focus of his questions._

_"__I-I'm...I'm pregnant!" she gasped out as a new flood of tears gushed from her eyes._

_"__Why are you tell me?" Dominic asked confused._

_"__What do you mean why is she telling you?! So that you can and WILL step up and take care of your responsibilities! Elena's mother spoke in a high pitch voice._

_"__How are you so sure it's mine? I mean you were sleeping with Chris and Juan at the same time." Dominic accused._

_"__HOW DARE YOU! Tell lies about my daughter after you took advantage of her and took her virginity!" Elena's mother spat._

_"__Is that what she told you?" Dominic chuckled humorlessly. "Lady I can assure you that your daughter was with at least 10 people before I slept with her." He said harshly glaring at Elena._

_"__Dominic!" His mother gasped._

_"__Son apologize!" Anthony commanded._

_"__For what?! Telling her the truth! Her daughter gets around and now she is trying to cover her tracks! Tell them the truth Elena!" He demanded intimidatingly._

_"__He-He wasn't my first…..But I swear you are the father! I slept with Juan months before and I never slept with Chris. This is your baby and I will prove it!" Elena cried hysterically._

**_End of Flashback._**

A DNA test proved her right. Dominic was the father of her baby and Tony made sure that Dominic stepped up to the plate. He forced Dom to give up the opportunity to try and go pro and instead get a real job that had benefits. Going pro out of Pennsylvania would have been too risky. For almost everyone it took hem three years to even make a couple of bucks. The company who sponsored you gave you the equipment you needed to win and took the money y'ou won for themselves until you made a name for yourself. Doing that with a kid would have been virtually impossible. Babies needed their parents, diapers, clothes and milk. To get those Dom needed a job that would pay him.

He walked back over to the car he was and began immerse himself in his work. He wasn't working fifteen minutes before he heard the clicking of heels and he cringed. Turning around he faced Elena who was holding his son awkwardly away from her body.

"Elena what are you doing here?" he asked gruffly, stepping away from the car

"I need you to watch him, I got plans." She stated already shoving the child into his arms.

"Don't you see me at work? I know the concept is foreign to you but I have to do my job so that my son can have clothes that actually fit him because his mom seems to think that her shoes are more important!" He bit out glaring at her.

"Look! He is you son, I shouldn't have to ask you to watch him!" Elena said raising her voice.

"Exactly, the same way I shouldn't have to ask you to be a mother! I am taking care of him six days out of the week while you party! I am going to court and I am going to get full custody of my son and you ain't getting a dime!" Dominic spat. Elena swallowed before speaking.

"Look, I am twenty two years old. I don't want to worry about diapers and bottles. This is the time of my life where I am supposed to live it up. So yes I want to party, sue me! I love my son, but I can't keep doing this." Elena spoke as tears sprang from her eyes.

"What is you trying to say? You don't want my son no more?" Dominic asked cocking his eyebrow.

Elena handed him a stack of papers out of her purse and went to grab a bag out of her car along with the car seat.

"Most of his stuff is here anyway…." She whispered. Placing a kiss on both of the baby's cheeks she began to walk away.

"Elena ….Elena ….ELENA!" He called after her but she was already speeding down the street. Letting out a huff he settled his eyes on his son and instantly thought about the day he was born.

**_Flashback: 2 years ago._**

_Dominic waited patiently in the hospital waiting room. Unfortunately for him, His relationship with Elena had gone from rocky to non-existent. She wanted the whole package, she felt like Dominic had to be in a relationship with her since she was having his kid. Dom didn't want to string her along, and he had absolutely no romantic feelings for her. It took him awhile to realize everything he felt for her was lust. He just learned that lesson a little too late and now he was going to have to deal with her for the rest of his life. As everyday past, he found himself more excited for the arrival of Baby Toretto._

_Elena had decided at the last minute that if Dominic refused to be with her then he wasn't going to be with her when she gave birth. She didn't tell him when she went into labor or even after the baby was born. He found out when Elena's mother called to curse him out for not being there for her._

_So here he sat in a sterile hospital waiting room, too nervous to go into the room and meet his son. His son, he had a boy. Somebody who needed and depended on him, and Dom felt like an asshole for not being more supportive and involved after he found out about his conception. Mentally counting to three, he heaved himself up out of the chair and walked determinedly into Elena's room. What he saw took his breathe away. Elena sat sweaty in the bed, but that's not what he was in awe about. The tiny bundle was crying his little heart out as Elena tried to shush him._

_"__Um, what's his name? " He asked awkwardly scratching his bald head._

_"__I haven't named him yet. I was going to name him after my papi but he doesn't look like a Fernando." Elena responded clearly frazzled _

_"__Nah, he doesn't. Can I hold him?" He spoke softly_

_"__He is your son." She miffed._

_"__I didn't come here to argue Elena. Not even about the fact that you didn't feel the need to call me when you were in labor. You just gave birth to my kid, let's not have his first moments be his parents arguing." Dominic said holding his hands up in surrender._

_"__I didn't call you because you have been nothing but an asshole to me my entire pregnancy! You didn't give a damn about us when I was pregnant!" She bit out, startling the baby cause him to cry louder. Flustered she handed the baby over to Dom's waiting arms._

_"__Your right, I ain't been the most supportive person, and I should have been stepped up and helped you out and I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can do to change that now except try to be the best father that I can be. I'm sorry for the way that I treated you, it wasn't fair. You were going through the same changes as me but you actually had to carry him. "Dominic murmured as the baby finally drifted off to sleep._

_"__My baby deserves a family Dominic. He needs stability and love. We can't do that if we aren't on the same page. I just want him to have what we both had growing up. Two parents who love each other." Elena spoke firmly._

_"__I know, I want the same thing but Elena we can't force something that isn't there! We aren't meant to be together." He argued_

_"__How would you know? You never even gave us a chance!" She countered_

_"…__Alright, we can try. But the moment this starts to affect our lives, jobs and especially him, then we are going to call it quits. "He agreed._

_"__Fine!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

The relationship had lasted longer than he expected. They were together for six months until one night Elena thought Dom was cheating on her when he was at work and she got drunk and passed out when she was supposed to be watching their son. Their son, Diego Lucas Toretto was just like his father in every way, personality-wise. He inherited from Elena most of his looks. He had her curly dark brown locks, small nose and pouty lips. He got Dom's mothers grey eyes and dark olive complexion. He loved to be in the garage and help his father with cars but his favorite thing to do was to kick his small soccer ball around the yard. Dominic was on the soccer team in Alexandria, PA since he was six years old and he had no doubt that his son would follow in his footsteps.

"Daddy car! Vroom vroom!" Diego said pointing off to the direction that his mother went.

"Yeah buddy, why don't we go see your Tia Gisele? He asked the toddler.

"TT Mia?" Diego asked his father.

"No, TT Mia is at school. Don't you want to go see Tia and Brookie?" Dom questioned

"Daddy, Brookie a girl. Me no like girls." He replied scrunching up his face.

"Nana's a girl, TT Mia is a girl and so is Tia!" Dom said tickling him

"Nuh Uhhh, Brookie is a girl, not Nana or Tia." The boy argued stubbornly. Dominic just rolled his eyes knowing he wasn't going to win the conversation with his son. Walking over to his care he strapped the toddler in his car seat before taking off towards Gisele and Hans house. It was only a fifteen minute drive and Dominic and Han lived in the same gated community for going on three years. He knew Gisele wouldn't mind watching Diego, she always took him when Elena dropped the baby off at the garage. Diego was closer to Gisele than he was to Mia because of this. Pulling up into the driveway at Gisele house, he let Diego knock on the door. Instead of Gisele or Han, a Latina bombshell open the door and took his breath away.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was husky and her eyes had a smoky look to them. Wearing a pair of joggers and a sports bra, he could see the toned muscles of her abs and unceremoniously licked his lips.

"Um I'm looking for Han and Gisele." He said clearing his throat

"They aren't here, how can I help you? " Her eyes briefly flickered over his profile before meeting his again.

"Damn!" He muttered looking down at Diego.

"Is there a problem?" she asked cocking her eyebrow and glanced inside the house.

"Nah, its jus they normally watch my kid for me while I work." He explained.

"Oh you're Dom? And you must be Diego?" she asked crouching down to his level. He just sent her a toothy smile

"You prweety." He said touching her which cascaded down her back like a river of curls.

"Aww thank you! You're handsome too!" She said tickling his side.

"I'm just watching Brooklyn while Gisele and Han go out for a date. She told me you might be stopping by. "She explained.

"You can come in…My name is Letty by the way." She said walking further into the house.

"Brooklyn, come here baby!" she called out to the toddler who was coloring on the floor.

"What Tia?" The toddler ask but didn't move

"Diego is here." Letty informed her. At this the little girl jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"She has been talking about him _all_ day!" Letty informed Dom who just chuckled.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I can just take him back to work with me if it's too much." Dom asked her

"A garage isn't the place for a toddler. He'll be fine." Letty shrugged taking a bite from the banana she was eating.

"Do you always walk around in just your bra?" Dominic asked cheekily causing Letty to look down at herself.

"I have on pants too." Letty fired back in the same tune. Dominic knew right then and there, he was going to enjoy having her around.

"I should be getting back." He swallowed

"Yeah, your number is one the fridge. I'll call in case something happens." Letty spoke leading him out.

"Yeah, and thanks again he said waving to her on his way out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Right now Letty's past seems a little gloomy but there is a specific reason for that . I needed a reason for her to leave the big city behind for some reason and I didn't want it to be that she had a bad breakup or something predictable . This isn't a very dark story and there will be a lot of fluff to come. I hope you enjoy the story and let me know your thoughts.

Leticia Ortiz sat on her balcony with her arms wrapped around her. The crisp air was biting through her sharply and she shuddered but made no attempt to go inside. Looking out at the street, she let several tears that were threating to fall break free. At twenty years old she was quickly learning how cold the world could be. People were stealing, doing drugs, hurting people, and leaving families broken all because they could. Her brother Lupe was a good man, a family man. He practically raised her while her mother buried herself in work. He was always somebody she could turn to if she needed to talk and just like that he was snatched away from her. From her and her family, his son was going to grow up not knowing what kind of man his father was. Her brother wouldn't hear his first word, walk him to kindergarten, or give him advice about girls. She could still remember vividly what happened and that was what was making this so much harder for them.

_Flashback: 18 months ago._

_Lupe didn't work in the safest neighborhood that he could, considering he made partner two years before. He claimed that he wanted to help people that couldn't help themselves and Letty fell for it. She was stopping by his office to bring him dinner because once again he was working late. She heard muffled voices and when she heard her brother speak she nearly pissed herself. He was always a rock, unmoving and solid, never losing control over his emotions but right now he sounded….frantic, desperate like._

_"Listen, I did what I had to! What you did to Lillian and Alexis wasn't right! You needed help or you were going to kill both of them." Lupe spoke and Letty could finally make out his voice._

_"YOU! YOU TOOK AWAY MY FAMILY! HOW COULD YOU LET HER JUST TAKE MY DAUGHTER?!" A man fumed as Letty walked into the room._

_"Lupe what's going on?" She asked concerned. She missed how Lupe's eyes widened and she certainly missed the gun because the next thing she knew she was staring into the barrel of a revolver. _

_"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU HIS BITCH, HUH? "The man screamed, his spit flying into her face and she flinched when she saw him tighten his grip on the gun._

_"Come on man, leave her out of this!" Lupe said standing up abruptly_

_"SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" he said snatching Letty towards him by her hair. She couldn't control the yelp that emanated from the back of her throat. _

_"You took everything from me. Everything." The man spoke icily and as Letty looked into his eyes for that brief second she knew three things. One this man was high, cracked out of his mind and he looked like he was Jonesing. His grip on her was going from slack to damn near breaking her arm everything seconds. He smelled like piss and old cigarettes and he was shaking erratically. Two, he was going to do something today that he couldn't take back The determined look in his eye and the way he set his jaw set off triggers in her head. Three, somebody was going to die today. She could only hope that if Lupe was going to go that this crazed man sent her with him. Lupe must have been thinking the same thing because all of a sudden he rushed them and tackled them both. The gun went off and as cliché as it sounds the good guy was on the receiving end of the bullet. The gun skidded across the floor and was deafening in the pregnant silence. Lupe laid on the ground, eyes wide open but his wound had barely bled. She watched his chest for any movement and saw none. The man had backed up into the corner and began muttering to himself. Letty advanced on the gun and picked it up and that seemed to bring the man out of his daze._

_"Please don't!" He cried pitifully._

_ Letty just opened the cylinder. She emptied the bullets out into her hand before putting one back in and twisting it as hard as she could. She tried to tell herself to stop but seemed like she couldn't control her actions. Out of her and Lupe, he had always been the calm one and she was impulsive and now there was no one here to talk any sense into her. She didn't even fully register to the fact that her brother laid dead on the floor several feet away and she was standing above his murderer holding the same gun he used to kill him. The doctors that examined her said she had a mental break from reality._

_She pulled the trigger and nothing._

_"PLEASE! THINK OF MY FAMILY!" he pleaded scrambling away from her_

_She squeezed the trigger again._

_"Did you know in two months, he was going to be a father? Did you think of that?" She asked monotonous._

_"I-I…" He couldn't find the words to speak._

_She could hear sirens and people rushed into the building. Just as a police officer rounded the corner, she squeezed the trigger again._

_Still nothing._

_She barely felt it as a bullet ripped its way through her muscles, flesh and tissue and exploded through her abdomen. The sound of another gun going off startled her and she dropped the gun to the floor. She turned around and faced the officer who shot her and watched as his face dropped._

_"SHIT! WE NEED A BUS!" he shouted catching her before she fell. Officer Santiago knew and worked closely with her mother. He has known her since she was a gangly kid and now as she laid bleeding in his arms he grew frantic._

_"What the hell were you doing kid?" He asked harshly putting pressure on her wound._

_"You shot me." She gasped._

_"What were you doing with a gun? "He asked as tears sprang from his eyes._

_"He-he shot Lupe. Is he okay? Anna is waiting for him." Letty asked feeling out of it. The officer's eye settled on Lupe still body several feet away and he had to fight the urge to vomit._

_Letty ended up blacking out and waking up in a hospital room thirteen days later._

_End of Flash back_

There was nothing she wanted more than a fresh start. She needed somewhere quiet to battle her demons and Alexandria PA was were some of her family lived. Going from a city girl to a town with a population under a thousand proved to be a struggle but soon she was enjoying the perks of a small town. There were no gunshots, children getting kidnapped, people getting mugged and robbed. Children rode their bikes to school and left them unlocked, they were in the house before the street lights came on and everybody ate dinner as a family. Swallowing back the memories from her past she walked into the small Karaoke bar and couldn't believe what she was about to do.

She hadn't sung a song in forever but for some reason she felt like it was time. The bar was smoky and nobody looked like they even wanted to sing so Letty just walked up to the station and grasped the mic. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed Dom with a group of people.

**_"I fought for you, the hardest_**

**_It made me the strongest,_**

**_So tell me your secrets_**

**_I just can't stand to see you leaving …_**

**_But heaven couldn't wait for you_**

**_No heaven couldn't wait for you_**

**_Heaven couldn't wait for you_**

**_No heaven couldn't wait for you_**

**_So go on, go home."_**

Her husky voice filled the bar, capturing the attention of every patron and they stopped what they were doing to watch her. Her mind filled instantly with thoughts of her brother. How he would always let her pick that Saturday morning cartoons or helped her with her ballerina bun before dance. This was her way of finally letting go and for once she didn't feel like crying

**_"We laughed at the darkness _**

**_So scared that we lost it_**

**_We stood on the ceilings_**

**_You showed me love was all you needed _**

**_Heaven couldn't wait for you _**

**_No heaven couldn't wait for you_**

**_Heaven couldn't wait for you _**

**_So go on, go home."_**

She finished and the bar erupted in a slow applause that gradually increased. Gisele walked up to her and brought her into a tight hug.

"It's okay to miss him" She whispered to Letty.

"Yeah I know." Letty agreed and Gisele lead her over towards the group, getting catcalls from several of the patrons.

"Heyy everybody! This is my little cousin Letty. Letty you already know Han, that's Mia and Leon, Vince and Rosa and that's Dom but I think you two met earlier.

"Briefly..." He responded scanning her profile once again. She was wearing a plain white sundress with her hair pulled into a bun and white sandals. He nodded not expecting that from the outfit she wore earlier.

"Well you guys will love her. She is the only girl I know that sings, dances and love to fix cars!" Gisele boasted peeking Dom's attention.

"You know cars?" he asked sitting up a little straighter

"I know a little here and there." She offered.

DOM POV:

Today had literally been the day from hell for him. When he got back, his father once again offered some unwarranted advice and they both exchanged some very harsh word. His mother agreed to watch Diego for a couple of hours after Dom had gotten off of work saying he needed to loosen up a bit. So here he was with his "team" goofing around playing some pool when he heard her voice. It seemed like everyone stopped talking at the same time that she opened her mouth. Her voice was husky and soulful, it demanded the attention of everybody who was happy to oblige. He wouldn't have expected all of that to come out of her petite frame but she owned the stage. Sitting back he wondered what would make a beauty like her sing with so much hurt.

"Is that…?" Gisele gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth. Han, who normally had a poker face that rivaled his own looked every bit as shocked as her.

"She is amazing…" Mia spoke in awe, her eyes following Letty's every step as she gracefully went from one side of the stage to the other. Dominic mentally agreed with her _"Yeah, she is"_

Right as she was ended, Gisele set down her drink and started to approach Letty and was Dominic was once again surprised that she brought her into a hug. Gisele was friendly and loving to everybody in the team and her family, however if you didn't fit one of those categories you got the cold Gisele whose works would cut you faster than a razor blade. When Gisele introduced her to the group, he was sort of in his own little world until he heard her say that she liked cars.

"You know cars?" He asked trying and failing not to show his curiosity

"I know a little here and there" She shrugged modestly.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. Why don't we do shots?" An already tipsy Leon suggested.

"Sorry bro, I gotta get back and get my kid" Dom said throwing down some bills on the table.

"Babe, that means we gotta go get ours" Gisele said standing up and slipping on her jacket.

"Let, you coming back to my place or yours?" She asked turning her attention to Letty.

"Uh, I think I should go back to mines tonight, I kinda want to sleep in tomorrow and Brooklyn wakes me up at six." Letty said shooting Han a look, he just sent her a sheepish smile.

"Alright babe, see you tomorrow." They hugged before Letty walked out.

She ended up bumping into Dom on her way out, he was talking to one of the bartenders and offered to walk to her car. She led him over to a 2006 Camry and he was going to open the door for her when she gestured to the 1976 Jensen Interceptor.

"This is your car?!" he asked his jaw dropping.

"Yep, this is my baby." She said affectionately running her hand over the hood of the grey car.

"So you were being humble when you said you know cars. This car can go from 0-60 in 3 seconds." he asked circling the car.

"With the right driver it can get to 80 in 4." Letty winked

"It's in amazing condition. It looks practically brand new." He complimented

"Yeah, I built it from the ground up. It took me a couple of months but I think she is ready." Letty said opening a pack of Stride Winter fresh gum and popping it into her mouth.

"Wait wait wait, you built this in a couple of months? It would have taken a year to do all the shit that's in here." Dom said unconvinced.

"It took me four months and six days. I had all the time in the world, I barely slept around that time." She replied stoically

"You need a job or something? Not that you're not a kick ass babysitter because Diego couldn't stop talking about Lwetty…" He said mimicking his son's voice causing her to chuckle

"But you should let all your talent go to waste. The pay is okay and the people are great." He continued.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." She laughed getting into her car.

"Drive safe" he spoke softly

"Always." She looked directly into his eyes until he backed up so she could pull off.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a Saturday night and Dominic Toretto was heading out to the Sprint Cup. He hadn't told anybody but Vince he had been racing heavily for the past six months, starting after Elena stopped helping with Diego. Having a child could be a financial burden and Dominic made sure his son never wanted for anything. Diego also had severe asthma and took medication often and that medication could be really expensive. His mind was always heavy with the thought of not being able to provide for his son, so he decided to take a risk and do the best thing he could do, race. He was bringing in heavy dough, especially since he was an unsigned talent. A lot of money also meant a lot of attention, which was something he was banking on if he wanted to make the Pre Junior Sprint Cup this year. At age twenty three, he was rapidly approaching the cut off age bracket, so essentially this was his last option if he wanted to make it.

A man by the name of Julio Felipe was interested in sponsoring him, but only if he could beat his opponent tonight and the thought of losing was enough to make him lose his dinner.

"Yo Dom brotha, you good?" Vince asked from the other side of the car. Thankfully they were away from everybody else because the last thing he needed was to be spotted acting like it was his first time.

"Yeah dawg, food had my stomach fucked up" He responded trying to shrug it off.

"Mannnnn, look! You got this, you gonna win for baby boy back home!" Vince said slapping his on the back.

"For Diego." Dominic said firmly, trying to get into the zone. They started to walk toward the tent that Felipe occupied and they heard the voice of a female arguing with him.

"You got some nerve! You're ready to sign some gringo off the street but you won't even let me go pro!" the voice was familiar.

"Leticia, you aren't ready for all that come with this lifestyle, if I thought you were then I would have no problem handing you the jacket right now." Felipe spoke softly and Dominic was taken off guard. Felipe was well known in the street as a hard ass who stood for no bullshit, and the fact that he was speaking so calmly to someone who was blatantly disrespecting him was shocking to say the least.

"Bull-fucking-shit! I have more talent than anyone you have ever brought through that door in the past two months. So tell me the real reason you won't sign me!"

"Leticia, you are a beautiful dancer and a wonderful teacher. I don't understand how you can't just throw away 17 years' worth of talent. I told you I would give you the money to start a studio here if you wanted." The man tried to reason.

"You already know why I don't dance anymore!" She bit back harshly. Dominic coughed awkwardly making his and Vincent's presence known. Letty stood up sharply and Dominic let his eyes roam over her frame.

Her hair was in a very unique style, a Snooki style puff led into a braid that cascaded down her bare shoulder. She was wearing smoky eye shadow that made her near black eyes seem like they were never ending pools of charcoal. Red lipstick stood out against her naturally tanned skin drawing attention to her pouty kissable lips that she held in between her teeth. Her outfit of choice was an all-white bondage dress that flashed peaks of her gorgeous body without being slutty and on her feet where a pair of Red Bottom short booties.

"Ahh, Dominic you're early." Filipe said standing from his chair to shake his hand.

"This is the guy you were talking about?!" Letty asked incredulously making Dom feel a bit self-conscious

"Yes, I take you two have met?" Filipe asked stepping back taking notice at the glances the two were throwing each other subliminally.

"Umm yeah, I babysat his son at Gisele's the other day" Letty informed him.

"Ahh, I see. Well I have some business to attend to, so if you wouldn't mind showing him around I would appreciate it." His said walking out but stopped to say something to Dom.

"Make sure she is safe, or it's your ass." He said loud enough for only Dom to hear, before leaving.

"Well…I'm going to go look at the cars." Vince said before walking off, Dom still couldn't take his eyes off of Letty.

"Hey…" She said feeling like she was being scrutinized.

"Hey…you look beautiful." He replied watching as the color rose to her cheeks from the complement.

"Thanks. Why don't I show you around for a bit?" She said leading him out of the tent and further into track.

"So how do you know Felipe?" Dom asked.

"Oh, I've known him all my life. He's my father but we only just got back into contact several years ago." Letty explained. The crowd was getting thicker and some of the groupies were eyeing Dominic down. For some reason this sent a wave of hot anger coursing through her body.

"So this is the track. The guys and girls with the jackets are racers and everybody else is either a manager, friend or a whore." Letty said glaring at one girl in particular who was making her way over.

"Heyyy, my name is Hazel. What's yours?" the girl said purposely ignoring Letty.

"I'm Dominic." He said flashing her a smile.

"I like it, it's strong like you." The girl flirted miserably. The two began to converse not knowing they were annoying Letty who eventually walked away.

She began muttering to herself walking towards her own personal tent. Not knowing what was awaiting her.

It took Dominic less than a minute to realize Letty was gone and when he spotted her he quickly excused himself from Hazel. She seemed like a nice girl, just not the one he was interested in. He quickly spotted Letty who was in heated discussion with some guy. At first he didn't want to interrupt them but something in the way Letty was standing made him walk over here.

"I told you would find you. You can't hide from me Letty." The man said stepping towards her. Ever step he made forward, she made one back.

"You have got some fucking nerve! It's been over three years, you need to move on!" She said looking around and Dominic realized she was looking for a way to escape.

"Look, I said I was sorry for what I did!" The man was becoming increasingly angry and he was finally able to grab her and drag her towards him roughly.

"Owen stop! You need help!" She said firmly snatching herself away.

"No, you're just being a stubborn bitch! I did what I had to, to make you behave! You just love making me angry don't you?" The man's voice continued to get louder and Dominic decided to intervene.

"Is there a problem?" He growled to the guy and held out his hand for Letty to take. She quickly made her way over to him.

"This has nothing to do with you. It's between me and MY girl!" Owen spat at Dom's feet daring him to do something.

Dominic made a move towards him only to be held back by Letty entwining their hands together, sending a message to Owen who looked ready to explode. Dominic was ready to throw it down with him to but he wasn't sure what got him angrier, the fact that Owen disrespected him or the fact that he called Letty his girl.

"Dom, let's just go!" Letty begged causing his jaw to clench in frustration, he really wanted to knock this punk on his ass but he didn't want to cause a scene.

"Alright." He let out leading her away from Owen. It was awhile before they even said anything when all of a sudden Dominic ripped his hand away from her and started walking towards the open bar station.

"Dominic…" She called after him, her feelings hurt but he just kept walking.

"Just let him cool down. I seen what happened, he isn't mad at you he's made that he didn't get to TKO that asshole." Vince said walking up to her. She was swallowed and nodded, not quite believing him. Walking towards the track itself, she sat down to think. It was only a couple of minutes later before he sat down next to her. She could smell the type of cologne he wore wayfaring in the air but she didn't look up at him. Letty didn't realize she had let a few tears break free until he wiped it away and began murmuring an apology.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be like that towards you. Sometimes I get angry and I just need a minute to cool off." He tried to explain but only received a nod.

"Come on, don't be like that, you're too beautiful to be upset." He said tilting he chin up to look into her eyes. Several moments later they both met in a teeth clattering kiss, but neither of the cared. It last for only about thirty seconds before they broke away and Letty wiped her lipstick off of him.

"Red isn't your color." She joked and Dominic just brought her into another kiss, this one was slower and sweeter as they both tried to savor the moment.

"When I said to watch out for her this is not what I meant!" Felipe's voice came from behind them as they scattered like scared teens**. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews =). Im not really proud of how this chapter came out but I just wanted t give you guys something. I hope you enjoy, let me know your thoughts.**

Dom and Letty stood frozen, not even daring to cast a glance at one another. Felipe stood unmoving glaring at the duo before he broke out into a hearty laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my goodness, you should have seen your faces. Leticia you look exactly how you did when you were five and you ate those cookies after your mother told you not to! Lord…!" Felipe chuckled swiping at a tear that ran down his face.

Dom and Letty still didn't move.

"Aww come on! You have to admit it was funny. It was funny." Felipe said still not getting the awkward laughter he was hoping for.

"Yeah, really funny." Letty muttered before storming away. Dominic was caught between wanting to go after her or to stop an explain things to her father. He must have been staring at the spot where she left for too long because Felipe took a different approach.

"She's amazing isn't she? She gets it from her mother." Felipe said walking towards him.

"Are you two still together?" Dominic questioned remembering Letty said they only recently got back into contact with each other.

"No, you see I've made some mistakes in my life and the one thing about all of the Ortiz women is they can hold a grudge. Catalina is probably still mad at the time I picked on her in the third grade." He laughed.

"You sound like you're still in love with her…" Dom mentioned.

"Hmm, you can never not love a woman like Catalina, or even Leticia. They have this hold on you and their presence alone demands attention. The way they walk with such grace and hold themselves to a higher standard has the ability to make you feel like the smallest creature." Felipe spoke.

"Is that what attracted you to her mother?" Dom asked

"That's among many other things. Anyways let's talk about your race. As you know my team is very small, it consist of only two other drivers and the rest have a different set of skills. So naturally I am always looking for fresh new talent. I've noticed you since you were sponsored by Sprite and it was a big disappointment that your deal fell through." Felipe said eyeing him for a response.

"Yeah, some important family matters came up and I had to handle that first." Dom shrugged

"You mean the birth of your son? I still do not feel that is any reason to not pursue you dreams, I did with mines. Then again I wasn't around much for Leticia growing up and she still resents me for that, so you did what was right for your son. But the world is a much different place now and I don't understand why you can't be a father and still pursue your dreams. You have options son, but only if you are willing to work for them." Felipe said stopping as they reached a ruby red 2009 Dodge Challenger that had at least 100,000 put into it.

"I'm ready and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Money is getting tight and my kid has needs." Dominic told him.

"Good. Let's see how you do against the best racer I know." Felipe smirked gesturing over Dominic's shoulder. Dominic scoffed before turning around and his jaw nearly hit the floor. There stood Letty leaning casually over her car talking to a really scrawny guy in a beanie. Dominic stalked towards her.

"Yeah but you did great this week with all the wrench work you put in. Still I wouldn't try to push her over 160 and no necessary stuff until we figure out why your break keeps stalling. That means no drifting. If you're going too fast and you start to drift, there is no way she is gonna stay up." The guy was telling her.

"I still think that whatever is causing the breaks to stick is gonna fuck up my engine bro. It started happening after the last mods where we upgraded the NOS system." Letty said rolling her eyes. When she noticed Dom walking over she let her eyes roam his body. A white muscle shirt clung to his body showing off his biceps and six pack. He matched it with a pair of olive colored cargos and white Jordan's.

"So apparently we're racing." He informed her.

"Apparently." She quipped.

"You gonna do it in that?" Dom asked gesturing to her dress subconsciously licking his lip.

"What Papi, you don't like my dress?" Letty said turning around slowly.

"Nah, I never said that." Dominic quickly rebutted

"Well we gotta get ready because I'm trying to hit a club tonight." Letty sassed stepping into her car.

Dominic didn't respond instead choosing to walk over to his car. They both quickly lined up at the finishing line and Felipe nodded to them both. A girl with a jacket came out to drop the flag and he was surprised they had a racer do it and not a racer chaser. Within three seconds both cars took off with Dom in the lead. He shifted gears but he couldn't seem to shake her and as they turned the first corner, she slipped up and in front of him. It seem like her car was gaining speed where as his stayed the same. They were quickly approaching the last corner and he could see a look of panic cross her features. All of a sudden her car started to jerk both ways before she slammed into the side of the wall but the car was still going at least 120 around the corner. Out of instinct he quickly pulled up beside her and could see that the car its self was out of control, every time she pressed down on the break, the accelerant went faster. Gently as he could he brought his car up to hers and pressed her up against the side to the wall, hoping the friction would be enough to stop the car. It took nearly fifteen seconds before the car came to a complete stop and he jumped out to see if she was okay.

"LETTY, LETTY, damn girl are you okay?" He asked hurriedly trying to pry the door open. Finally it budged and he dragged her out.

"Girl are you good?" He could see she was trying not to cry.

"Someone fucked with my car!" She screamed yanking herself away. Felipe who was running over to them since she first lost control of the vehicle brought her into a hug.

"Dad, someone fucked with my car. That's shit hasn't happened since you let those assholes work on it." She told him breathing heavy the adrenaline still pumping through her veins.

"I'm going to find out what happened. But for now let's go." He spoke firmly but seemed to remember Dominic.

"You get your jacket tomorrow. I expect you to be here no later than 11. You can bring the kid, I'm sure Leticia wouldn't mind watching him."

Dominic breathed a sigh of relief. He made it.

**The next Day**

As it turns out, he couldn't find a babysitter for Diego. He told his father that he needed the day off and Anthony agreed, the problem came where Dominic asked him to babysit and he wanted to know what he was going to be doing that didn't involve his son. So here he was with a restless toddler, walking through the track trying to find Felipe.

"Papa, there's Lwetty! I go, I go!" Diego said jumping up an down.

Dominic sighed, he wanted to talk to her and make sure she was okay, but truthfully he was nervous about how she felt about the kiss. He had tried dating before but when they realized that he already had a kid, no chick wanted to deal with the "extra baggage".

"Lwetty!" Diego screamed running up to hug the brunette around her legs

"Hey mi amor." She said bring him into a hug.

"Can I stay wif you?" He asked flashing her a toothy smile.

"That was the plan, hey why don't you go run and grab something to eat with Brooklyn while I talk to your dad?" She said pointing to the table lined with breakfast food. Diego ran off and she braced herself to speak with Dom.

"Hey…"He said awkwardly

"Hey…look I never got to thank you for stopping my car." Letty started

"It's no big deal" Dom said dismissing it.

"It is…to me at least it is."

"Well, you're welcome." Dominic responded. There was a long pregnant pause.

"Look about the kiss…." Letty started

"I understand if you regret it. I mean you're probably in a relationship with your son's mother and I shouldn't have stepped over that line." She finished looking down at her shoes. For some reason she was afraid of his rejection.

"Nahh, I don't regret it. Diego's mom is out of the picture, me and her haven't been together since he was six months old. She can't even take the time out of her day to see him anymore. I guess it's for the best though." He shrugged but she could tell he was hurt by this.

"Well it's her loss. He is a sweet kid and he deserves more than a mom who isn't there." Letty miffed

"Yeah, so look I was wondering …that maybe if you, you know weren't busy or anything….we could…"Dominic stumbled trying to find the right words. When he could he just stopped and said "Never mind"

"You don't have to be nervous around me, you don't have to try and impress me. Just be yourself." Letty said before walking off disappointed .

**So will Dominic get the courage to ask Letty his question or will he just let it go? And what happened to Lettys car? More Letty and Diego soon**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I appreciate all of the reviews and that you guys took the time out of your day to tell me your thoughts. Here is the next chapter

After her conversation with Dominic, she tried to put as much distance between them as possible. Which was difficult considering she was supposed to be watching Diego. She truly didn't know how to feel about Dom. He was attractive no doubt, and she enjoyed his company but he didn't seem to know what he wanted and she refused to let herself be jerked around. Sighing she realized that she had to go grocery shopping considering she invited Gisele and Mia over so she could get to know her better.

"Mi amor, come here." She called out to Diego who quickly scampered over to her.

"Ywess Lwetty?" He asked climbing into her lap.

"Me and you have to go someplace while your papa works. How about we go get your seat out of his car, huh?" Letty asked settling him on her hip as she walked out to the track to find Dominic. When she found him, he was with Felipe and Jesse talking.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She asked but only received nervous stares.

"So it's like that?" Letty cocked her eyebrow

"Guys, she has the right to know." Jesse piped up receiving glares from Dominic and Felipe.

"Know what?" Letty pressed becoming more nervous. Her heart began to race and she found herself holding Diego just a little bit tighter.

"Somebody put a VHC in your car!" He blurted out

"What's a VHC?" Letty questioned

"It's nothing, did you need something? Is he giving you a hard time?" Dominic asked trying to change the subject.

"He is perfectly fine" Letty snapped, still sour with their conversation earlier. "Jesse what's a VHC?" she questioned turning her attention to him.

"It's a vehicle hacker chip. They hook it up to the wiring connected to an engine and from a computer they can control how the car operates. In your situation, they tried to get you to spin out from the wave lengths that I can see on the data I pulled off the chip. I don't think they knew about your breaks sticking because when they went to try and they didn't work they settled for trying to get your car to crash" Jesse explained

"And you got all of this from some little chip?" Letty asked incredulously

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that." Jesse shrugged as Letty tried to process the information.

"So somebody tried to kill me?" she asked shocked

"We don't know if that's what they were aiming for." Felipe said trying to calm her down

"When you try and crash someone's car when they are going over 120 miles an hour, I think it's safe to say you don't care about what happens to that person's life!" she snapped.

"Letty…" Felipe said trying to walk towards her.

"Don't! Look I just came to see if I can get Diego's booster seat from your car." Letty said shaking her head.

"Yeah, let me walk you over there." Dominic said leading her away from the tense atmosphere.

"So where are you going?" Dominic asked properly strapping the booster seat into her all black Ranger Rover.

"I need to run down to Trader Joes to do some grocery shopping and then I'm problem going _El Mercado _for some stuff for dinner. Your sister is supposed to be having drinks with me and Gisele. I might take him to the park if there's time." Letty explained passing him the toddler so he could be strapped in.

"Alright Lil D, you be good to Letty and do what she tells you, alright?" Dominic said eyeing down the toddler.

"I always good." Diego said rolling his eyes causing Letty to chuckle.

"Alright Papa loves you, I'll see you in a couple of hours." He said kissing Diego's head before closing the door.

"Okay, if he starts getting cranky you can just bring him back at any time." Dominic said moving to open her door.

"Does he have an allergies I should know about?" She asked buckling her seat belt.

"No, but he does have asthma. Speaking of which let me go run and get his stuff!" Dominic said running and grabbing a bag and as he opened it to inform her about each one and its uses she was shocked.

"This is his shots, we only use them if his asthma gets really bad and he can't breathe. It's like a shot of adrenaline, it's going to open up his lungs immediately. This is a portable nebulizer, it just goes over his nose and his mouth and it's for something mild, if he sounds really congested I normally give it to him and before bed at night. This is his powder medication, it basically a steroid to help clear him out so that hopefully he can outgrow this one day. It's split up into doses so you do have to worry about that, I just mix it in his juice or milk around 12 ish and 4." He explained closing the bag and handing it to her.

"I never realized he was so sick….he seems like just a perfectly normal boy." Letty said glancing through the mirror to look at Diego who was happily chattering to himself.

"He is normal, he just has some restrictions. It's no different than if he was allergic to peanuts" Dominic shrugged.

"So where do I give him the shot at?" She asked turning her attention back to Dom.

"The place that doesn't really bother him is his thighs. You can just insert it on the outside, the dose is already automatic. Just remember to hold it there for like fifteen seconds." He replied

"Letty look about earlier… I-…." He sighed again.

"Let's just forget about okay. I don't expect anything from you just because we kissed. Obviously it just made things too complicated." She interjected turning on her car. He didn't say anything he just backed up enough for her to pull off.

"V- Man I don't know. It's like I want to ask her but anytime I try I just can't speak." Dominic ranted to Vince who sat across the couch from him.

"And what does she say when you get all tripped up like some girl who just seen Michael Ealey for the first time?" Vince asked between bites of a hoagie he was currently downing.

"Michael Ealey? Who the hell is Michael Ealey?" Dominic was baffled.

"Some actor or something that Rosa is in love with. Whenever a movie with him is on, I gets no love." He pouted.

"Man, whatever! She gets aggravated I guess but now it's like she doesn't care. She said that when we kissed it made things too complicated but I think it's because I haven't tried to tell her exactly how I feel." Dominic said sinking into the couch next to his best friend.

"And how do you feel?" Vince asked cocking his eyebrow.

"I dunno man. I know that I like her, a lot. She is beautiful, smart and funny. She has a mouth on her but at the same time she isn't too hard. She knows how to dress and she can drive a car better than any chick I have ever seen and she is good with Diego." Dominic said listing off the things.

"She sounds like wifey material to me." Vince said licking his fingers to get any stray crumbs or juice.

"Yeah but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be committed like that. I mean it's not just me, its Lil D too. I can't be bringing chicks in and out of his life, he won't grow up to respect women like that. Plus I have to worry about making it here first. I came here to get money and drive and I shouldn't be getting distracted by the first pretty thing that moves." Dominic sighed and nearly jumped out of his skin when something crashed behind him, he turned around and saw Letty standing there with some of Diego's things.

"Letty, what are you doing here?" Dominic asked nervously.

"Diego was upset when he realized he left his charger here." She said flashing the toy car.

"So I turned around to come get it, but don't worry I'm leaving now so you don't have to be distracted" She bit out and turned on her heel.

He knew that chasing after her wouldn't be a smart choice, instead letting out a frustrated growl he sank back into the couch.

"Damn man, you can't catch a break!" Vince chuckled

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Letty hurried back to the car, trying to block out what she heard Dominic say. Now she felt like he didn't feel like she could be a good role model for his son and that hurt her feelings the most.

"Lwetty, where my car?" Diego whined from the backseat.

"Here you go pequeno." Letty said softly handing him the toy before heading out to the store. She had decided to ask Gisele to come shopping with her. When they arrived at Trader Joes, Brooklyn and Gisele were already there.

"Hey honey, what's wrong? Gisele asked taking note of Letty's flushed face.

"I'll tell you when the little ears aren't paying attention." Letty said putting Diego in one of those shopping carts.

"Can I get cwandy?" Diego asked with a puppy dog look.

"After you eat lunch." Letty said pushing some of his curls out of his face.

"You know, if I didn't know any better you could be his mom." Gisele said eying their interaction.

Letty snorted. "His father doesn't even know if he should be around me."

"What?! What happened?" Gisele asked appalled.

"I don't know. I walked in on him and Vince having a conversation about me. Apparently he doesn't want me to be one of those chicks that pop in and out of his son's life and that I am distracting him from focusing on his racing." Letty spoke bitterly.

"Wow, that's crazy! I think you too should sit down and talk. You guys have really good chemistry." Gisele said shaking her head.

"No, it's obvious he has a lot on his plate. And me? I came here to get away from all of the chaos." Letty shook her head.

"Lwetty, I hungry!" Diego said lightly tapping her cheek.

"Okay mi amor, let's go get you some food." She agreed leading him over to the casual dining area. She got a medium pizza for everyone to split and as Diego was eating she heard a woman call his name.

"Diego? Baby is that you?" A very pretty brunette walked up and tried to pick him up but he flew into Letty's lap.

"Excuse you but you don't just come and try to pick up people's kids." Letty said hugging the child.

"No, excuse you cause he's MY son!" The brunette said making a grab for the toddler again.

"NOOO STOP! LWETTY!" Diego said holding on to her neck.

"Look your upsetting him. Just chill cause it's not like you have custody anyways or did you forget?" Gisele asked standing up.

"I don't know who the hell Dominic thinks he is having you hussies around my baby but I'm taking him with me!" The woman spoke fiercely trying to grab Diego again. By now both Brooklyn and Diego were sobbing and the woman had attracted the attention of the employee who were calling the cops.

"Gisele call Dom and tell him to get his ass down here now!" Letty snapped.

"I am not leaving here without my son!" The woman screamed but Letty wasn't paying attention to that she was trying to calm down Diego who was gasping in between sobs.

"Mi amor, you have to calm down. Don't worry, your fine. Corderito just breathe." Letty said rubbing his back until she was sure he was getting enough air.

"Bebida bebé, drink" She said handing him the sippy cup with his juice and medicine.

The police were the first people to reach the store and they were taking both sides of the story. When they first got there they tried to take Diego to keep him with another officer until he started screaming at the top of his lungs. When Dominic arrived he was asleep in Letty's lap.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked concerned rushing up to her.

"I thought you said that she didn't want anything to do with him?" Letty whispered harshly.

"Who?!" Dominic asked confused, Gisele only told him there was an emergency and he needed to get down here.

"Your ex! Cause apparently she thought she was just gonna walk out the store with him." Letty replied just as an officer was coming over.

"Sir, are you the father?" He asked.

"Yeah… Elena what the hell are you doing?" He confronted her.

"You let those sluts brain wash my baby! She screamed in his face.

"Excuse you? You haven't been around "your baby" in months! Or have you forgotten?" He mocked.

"Listen sir, now is not the place for this." The officer interjected. Dominic went to respond when Letty cut him off.

"Dominic, he's had a long day. Let's just go!" She spoke exhaustedly.

"I don't want her around my son!" Elena sad stepping forward.

"Honey, you don't even want to be around your son! How many times have you seen him in the past two months? He told me what you did to him and you'll be damned if you ever see him again!" Letty spat storming past her with Diego still asleep in her arms. Gisele followed her with a half asleep Brooklyn, while Dom look at a pale Elena.

"What is she talking about?" Dominic questioned

"I have no idea!" Elena spoke in a high pitch voice.

"Elena, I swear if you did something to my son….just know!" He spoke intimidatingly before walking to meet Letty. She had already put Diego in his seat and strapped him in, she was about to get into her seat when he grabbed her arm, a little rougher than he intended to.

"What the hell Dom?" She asked yanking her arm away. He could see a red imprint were he grabbed her and guilt filled him when he watched her rub at it.

"What the hell were you talking about back there? What did Elena do to my son?" Dominic asked her angrily.

"Oh like you don't know." She scoffed trying to get in the car.

"Letty I am so fucking serious. What did she do?" He asked grabbing her again.

"Seriously stop! That shit hurts! She said pushing him slightly.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He apologized running a hand over his head.

"Look this isn't the time or place. Come by the apartment after the girls leave and I'll explain it all to you." Letty said tiredly getting into her car.

Dom stood there stuck, hoping that whatever she had to tell him wasn't too bad.

**So Letty meets Elena, what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So I guess that the last chapter wasn't very informative. So I am going to clear a couple of things up. The term "wifey" means girlfriend, it's instead of saying "Hey this is my girlfriend" you're saying "Hey this is wifey". It's just a term we use here in New York. Wifey material is what you look for in a girlfriend, I didn't mean to confuse anyone. From now on I will write the "slang" and its definition in the beginning of the story so you will understand. Also the shy Dom is only temporary but EVERYONE writes Dom as cocky and I wanted sort of a shy guy then BAM you get to know him. Not everyone is the same person from when you first meet them.

MiaG: Most of your questions will be answered in future chapters. Honestly I don't see anything wrong with anyone babysitting for a living but that's not what Letty is doing. In the beginning of the story she babysat for Gisele and Dom dropped off Diego, and then the next chapter Dom needed a babysitter for Diego for that day. In a previous chapter, she was arguing with her father about wanting to be a DRIVER on his team but he said he doesn't think she is ready. His opinion will be revealed later. Dom offered Letty a job in the garage. Letty has only been in town for two months, she is still getting her feet wet (exploring and settling in). She will have a job in the future but for right now I am not sure if I want her to work at Dom's garage. Thank you for your review =)

Alima: We shall see ad I personally loveeee your reviews =)

Letty sat on her bed wanting to do nothing more than go to sleep, however she knew Dominic was coming over. Personally she wasn't sure if she even wanted to deal with him at all anymore but she felt like he deserved an explanation. A glass of dry wine and Scandal played in the background as Letty tried to wind down and relax, when the doorbell went off. Muttering to herself she paddled down the cold tile floor before looking through the peephole and letting Dom in.

"Umm, you look nice." He complimented her as she looked down at her outfit. Yoga shorts and an oversized sweater.

She rolled her eyes. "Why don't we skip the small talk?"

"Yeah ok then. Are you going to tell me what you were ranting about earlier? Cause if something happened to MY kid then I need to know." Dom said agitated by her crisp attitude.

"How long has Elena done drugs?" Letty countered catching Dom off guard.

"What? Never! She isn't that type of person!" Dominic said disgustedly

"Oh really? Cause I would put my 1969 Jensen Interceptor on the line and say that she was Jonesing today!" Letty goaded

"I bet you would know about some shit like that! Like I said, Elena maybe many things but she ain't no user." Dominic bit back surprised by the flash in her eye.

"Your right I would know about some _shit _like that! I've been around someone who was addicted for over two years. Don't assume you know me Dominic! I also know that those people can get real nasty too." She fired back at him

"What the hell does this have to do with Diego?" Dominic dismissed the argument knowing it wasn't going anywhere.

"Where were you Dominic when your son learned how to roll a blunt? How does he know that?" Letty said jumping off the couch her eyes ablaze.

Dominic physically stumped back "What are you talking about?" He gasped not believing her.

"Did you know she blows the smoke in his face to see how it affects his breathing? He told me that one time he woke up alone on the fucking floor!" She screamed at him. She didn't know why she felt so emotionally involved with a kid that wasn't even hers. Sure she would be angry if someone did something like that to any kid but she was past livid that it happened to Diego.

"You're lying! Why didn't he ever tell me that?" Dominic asked vehemently, not wanting to believe that something like this could happen to his son and he didn't know.

"We walked past a guy who was smoking a cigarettes, and I told him never to do anything like that. He told me his mommy taught him about how to make them, but when she blew them in his face it hurt his chest!" Letty told him sitting back down.

"How could she….how-how could she do something like that? He's her son!" Dominic shouted angrily as it all sank in. That's why Diego wasn't too broken up when Elena stopped coming around.

Growing increasingly angry, he put his fist through her wall and barely registered her gasp of shock behind him before he did it again.

"What the fuck dude? STOP!" She shouted grabbing his arm and yanking he back to face her. She was prepared to see anger, loathing or even hate, but Dominic's tears nearly broke her heart.

"How could she? She knows about his lungs. How could she?" Dominic asked as the tears poured down his cheeks. Letty had no idea what to do so she just led him over towards her couch.

"You need to calm down, cause breaking all my shit isn't going to help anyone." Letty said firmly.

"Yeah…I'm sorry, I'll have it fixed by tomorrow." He said drying his eyes and standing up to leave.

"Ahh, thank you for today and tonight" Dominic told her sincerely.

Letty just nodded, too exhausted to do anything else but close the door after him.

THE NEXT DAY:

Letty kind of felt bad for what she was about to do but she figured it was best for all involved. Dominic and Diego were both talking to her father about the decals going on his car when she walked up with an old friend Riley.

"Good morning Leticia, are you ready to take Diego for the day?" Her father asked hugging her.

"About that, I am actually not going to be watching him anymore…" Letty said shocking everyone except Riley.

"What? Why?" Dominic asked confused.

"I don't want you to have your son around someone who you don't trust or think is reliable." Letty said only slightly glaring at him.

"Can we talk? Alone." Dominic asked his eyes pleading. Letty relented walking over towards the snack bar and grabbed a handful of grapes.

"What is this about, yesterday? Look I didn't mean it how you heard!" Dominic started

"I think you meant it exactly how I heard it." She bit out before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Look, I'm not doing this to punish you or anything but like you said, you don't need woman running in and out of his life. I'm not leaving you high and dry, I found a person that has actual credentials to watch kids. She is trained in first aid and CPR." Letty said pushing a lock of hair over her shoulder.

"So your mind is pretty much made up?" Dom said blankly

"Dom, I didn't come here to be a babysitter and it isn't going to pay my bills. I left New York to try to be happy." She said defensively

"And you ain't happy watching my kid? That's good to know." He said turning to leave.

"Don't try and turn this on me! At least this way you can focus on what really matters to you, your son and your money. I wasn't trying to get in the way of that. She shouted out to him causing him to turn around.

"I've been trying to tell to tell you I didn't mean it like that! I meant I wasn't sure if I wanted a relationship." He told her

"Who said I was looking for one? Maybe I just wanted a friend!" Letty exclaimed and it was her turn to walk away.

"Because we both know it wouldn't just be a friendship. I like you! Probably a lot more than I should for only knowing you for a couple of weeks. When I think about what I want in a relationship, you are the first face to pop into my mind. But I feel like everything is happening way too soon. I'm not ready for a relationship, I would just hold you back." Dominic was flustered and he fumbled with his words.

"So you like me but you don't want me? Now _that's _good to know!" Letty said before walking off.

"So that's all she got from all of that?" Dominic mumbled. For some reason when he got around this girl he could never find the right thing to say or do, but at least now he told her how he felt about her on some level. This all was more complicated than he thought, and he wanted –NO needed the opinion of someone he really didn't want to talk to. His father.

**_Thoughts? Leave them in the review section cause I literally look forward them._**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been several weeks since either Dom or Letty had actual talked. Generally they both avoided each other which didn't seem to be a problem since Letty spent most of her time teaching dance at a small local studio that she opened in the downtown area. Everyone in the small town was buzzed with the fact that a dance teacher from New York was going to be teaching their kids and they didn't have to travel two hours anymore to get to a decent dance school. Most of the kids split into either two groups, hip hop or ballet and Letty was bringing a different flavor that included jazz, modern funk, lyrical and contemporary. As a young girl, she even did several Broadway musicals. Letty was sitting in her studio, going over a dance that had been stuck in her head. Her thoughts had been jumbled between Dominic and Owen, and she shuddered thinking about her ex. As cliché as it sounds, she really thought that he could have been everything she was looking for in a guy. Hell he was everything she was looking for until he started using. At first she didn't know, she had no idea that someone that she spent nearly all f her day with could be hiding such a monstrous secret.

**_"On the first of our story,_**

**_The future seemed so bright._**

**_Then this thing turned out so evil_**

**_I don't know why I'm still surprised _**

**_And you take that to new extremes_**

**_But you'll always be my hero_**

**_Even though you've lost your mind"_**

They had been together for nearly three years, when all of a sudden he changed. He went from paying for their dates to asking her for money. She didn't have a problem with it, she felt a relationship was supposed to be 50-50 and if he paid for the date and was a little strapped on cash then she didn't have a problem giving it to him. At eighteen she moved out of her mom's place and in with him and everything went downhill from there. Money kept getting tighter and tighter but they were both bringing in the same paycheck without going out and doing anything together. Owen's attitude took a downward spiral, he started getting angrier and angrier over silly little things He had this sick ability to play on all of her insecurities in one argument.

_Flashback: two years ago_

_"Where the fuck is my wallet?" Owen shouted, she could hear him tearing through their room and internal cringed when she realized she would be left cleaning up the mess._

_"Maybe you left it in the car." She called out to him._

_"Maybe I left t in the car? Don't you think I would know if I fucking left it in the car?!" He spoke fiercely approaching her._

_"Look, I just was trying to help you." Letty said dejectedly _

_"You been touching my shit huh? Snooping like some noisy ass person. What you don't trust me? Afraid that you gonna end up like your mother?" He asked walking around her like a cheetah stalking his prey. Letty felt her heart sink to her stomach when she realized how this conversation was about to go. _

_"How'd we get here from looking for your wallet?" Letty snapped angry that he brought up her mother._

_"You think that I'm gonna be like your daddy huh? That I'm gonna cheat on you with your best friend? Gisele is really fucking hot though, I mean I can only imagine what those lips feel like wrapped around my—"He was interrupted by Letty_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU SICK ASSHOLE!" She screamed _

_It was the first time she had ever been struck in the face by a man. The force of the blow sent her careening to the floor. His ring sliced into her lip, and she could taste the blood on her tongue. _

**_"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

**_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_**

**_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**

**_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie"_**

_He stood over her breathing heavily, his eyes glazed over. It took her a split second before she was off the floor and sending her fist into the side of his skull. He stumbled a bit before looking at her shocked. He seemed to come back to reality and almost immediately the apologies began._

_"Letty—I'm sorry." He said walking towards her and immediately stopped when he noticed her take two steps back._

_"You're sorry?" She spat out the blood that began to build up in her mouth onto his white button up and relished in the way he flinched. She knew that his mother gave him that shirt and that he loved it._

_"You are fucking crazy, you punch me in the face because I don't want to hear how bad you want my cousin to blow you? All because you lost your wallet? I need to go!" She said storming past him._

_She spent three months back with her with her mom before Owen convinced her to come back with him. Nothing changed but her mother made it very clear to her that if she went back to Owen then she was no longer welcomed in her childhood home. At the time she just wanted to prove to her that Owen could change. Deep inside she knew though, that Owen wasn't going to change, and if he did then it wouldn't be for the better. _

**_ Now there's gravel in our voices_**

**_Glasses shattered from the fight_**

**_In this tug of war you always win_**

**_Even when I'm right_**

**_Cos you feed me fables from your head_**

**_With violent words and empty threats_**

**_And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied_**

_There fights were getting more and more explosive. There always seemed to be some sort of violence, almost all of it came from him. He was like an uncontrolled toddler sometimes. He would kick things and yell if he couldn't get his way. It reached its breaking point when she found his stash. Everything fell into place like a stack of dominos. The crystal like substance was the reason that he was angry all the time and instantly she remember an ad that said something like Meth not once that he was angry about. He went on and on ranting about how the government was trying to control everyone and that they had eyes everywhere. It took her nearly a half an hour to convince him that the CIA didn't bug their apartment._

_Storming out of the bathroom, she stormed up to where he laid on the sofa watching Love and Hip Hop: ATL and threw the baggie at him._

_"What the fuck is this?" She asked cocking her eyebrow daring him to deny what she already knew._

_"Where the fuck did you get this from? You've been going through my shit?" He asked quickly rising from his chair._

_"Don't try to flip this shit on me! You been fucking using drugs? What the hell are you now? Some addict!" She shouted not backing down._

_He didn't even bothering with a comeback before he charged after her. The weight of is body easily pushed her to the floor before he straddled her. His hands clasped tightly around her neck as she tried futility tried to push him off of her. Her lips turned blue before he finally let go of her and clambered into the kitchen._

_Letty sat up gasping for breath, she could still see the little white spots in her eyes as she tried to blink them away. When her eyes were finally able to focus she could see Owen holding something that glared in the light._

_"Owen put the knife down!" She said scurrying away from him._

_"Why can't you ever listen to me? I need to MAKE you listen!" He said raising the knife approaching her. As quick as she could she picked up the first thing that she could, which happened to be a lamp and shot it at him before bolting out of the door. She didn't stop running for a couple of blocks until she realized that he wasn't following her. Sinking down on the curb she began to sob._

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

**_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_**

**_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**

**_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie_**

_Somehow everything clicked for her at once and she realized that if she valued every breath that she took then she couldn't go back to him. He was slowly escalating but she felt like it was her fault. She must have done something to make he feel the need to turn to drugs and she was always making him angry. Maybe she deserved it?_

**_So maybe I'm a masochist_**

**_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_**

**_Til the walls are going up_**

**_In smoke with all our memories_**

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**

**_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts_**

**_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_**

**_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie_**

**_I love the way you lie._**

She didn't know she was being watched until she finished the dance and heard the clapping behind her. Turning she faced the one person she _really _didn't want to see right now.

"I see all of that money I put into your dance didn't go to waste." The voice was smooth, like velvet but also held a sharp undertone.

"Mom."

Dominic was slaving away at a minivan that had been towed into the garage several hours ago. He kept glancing up at the stick figure family that was stuck to the back window. Occasionally lingering on the mother stick. His mother was wonderful, kind and loving all through his childhood and still to this day. He had to swallow back the lump in his throat when he figured Diego wouldn't have that growing up. There was no doubt in his mind that Elena loved their son, but she was too immature and wasn't ready to be a mother. It was in Diego's best interest that Elena stayed away. It was all too complicated to deal with right now

His thoughts quickly drifted to Letty. He had no idea how to talk to a girl like her. She was just so….different but he supposed that's what attracted him to her in the first place. He never knew how she would take something, he could tell her something that he meant as a compliment and she would act like he killed her dog. He could feel his father's stare on his back and was growing increasingly agitated.

"Pop's what do you want?" He growled frustrated.

"I don't know, you tell me. You seem like you want to get something off your chest." Anthony said leaning back waiting for Dominic to come clean. Dom seemed to ponder it before starting off.

"There's this girl, but she's sooo…. Different." He said not likely the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Well I sure hope she didn't hear you say it like that." Anthony chuckled but stopped when he saw the piercing glare Dominic through him.

"Okay, tell me about this girl."

"She's smart, like I can actually have a conversation with her that's entertaining and I don't feel like we're zoning each other out. She knows about cars and she is beautiful. Not like the conventional pretty but everything about her is beautiful. She and Diego hit it off, and he won't stop talking about how he wants to see Lwetty. She's real protective of him, like he's her own son. They are good together." Dominic started wiping his hands on his overalls

"So what's the problem? I don't see what has gotten you so riled up." Anthony asked

"I just can't seem to say what I want to say. If I think something is a compliment, she takes it as an insult. She won't each talk to me." He sighed.

"Ahh, I wonder when this was going to happen. Dom you have been able to get away with charming the panties off of _girls _for a while. Those same tactics aren't going to work on a woman, especially if you're looking for more than a one night thing." Tony said before walking away.

"That's all you're going to give me?" Dom yelled out.

"Sorry son, but this is something that has to come from YOUR heart. Not something that I told you to say. Why don't you go talk to her?" Anthony said before heading into his office. It took him nearly fifteen minutes to move from the spot that his father left him at. Sighing he headed home to take a shower.

**Im glad you guys noticed the lack of communication that I have been trying to express. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom what are you doing here?" Letty hurried to turn off the stereo. Grabbing a towel she began dabbing the sweat off her body.

"You're looking a bit run down darling, have you not been working out how you are supposed to? That would explain why you think you can pirouette on the ball of your foot and not your big toe. How are you supposed to teach children, if you can't even remember and correct what you doing wrong?" Catalina Ortiz said stalking into the room.

"You're slouching!" Lina said causing Letty to stand with a rigid posture.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Letty asked again, this time a little more forceful.

"Well when I heard that you opened your own studio from your father I was impressed. Now that I'm here…..not so much." Lina said looking at the room disdainfully.

"Look, you're not welcomed here so why don't you just go?" Letty snapped turning away from here.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Lina gasped sarcastically

"It wouldn't be if I had one." Letty mumbled.

"Letty I think you should have just stuck it out in New York. You're a very pretty girl, you could have made it." Lina chimed in

"That's all you ever seen me as, a pretty face!" Letty snapped.

"Sit down." Letty told her mother "Or stand if you think your three thousand dollar dress is going to be ruined." Letty spat.

"I made it on Broadway with a talent that you couldn't see. When people said I danced with my heart and sang with my soul I didn't believe them because I was I always told what I wore was all that mattered." Letty ranted, scrolling through her iPod until she came up to the song that she wanted. To Lina's surprise Letty didn't start dancing, she began to sing. Her voice was soulful and husky. It demanded attention and Lina gave it.

**_"Mama said, "You're a pretty girl._**

**_What's in your head, it doesn't matter_**

**_Brush your hair, fix your teeth._**

**_What you wear is all that matters."_**

_Letty was eight and half, and once again when she looked out into the audience she couldn't see the one person that she wanted to see. She hated doing pageants because when she didn't win, she felt like people were saying she wasn't pretty or good enough. The only reason she agreed was because her mother found out another girl Lissette was competing at this pageant and she wanted Letty to beat her._

_"Contestant Number 13- Leticia. Leticia enjoys dancing and s even acting when she is not at school. She has been on several Broadway plays and featured in a Target commercial this past summer. Her favorite style of dance is Lyrical and Ballet." The announcer spoke as Letty took the stage. On her way out she nearly froze at seeing Felipe sitting in front of the audience, only he wasn't looking at her. He was holding the hand of another woman and they were whispering. Letty did her K-Turn as saw her mother sitting there with a smirk on her face and Letty felt like she was left out of the joke._

_"Hello, Leticia. Your question is; if you could have one super power what would it be?" the announcer asked looking at her expectantly._

_"My super power would be to know when someone is lying." Little Letty said speaking clearly into the microphone catching Felipe's attention. He looked up surprised to see his little girl on stage._

_"So that way I could stop people from being hurt. Lies hurt people really bad and everyone should just tell the truth, no matter how bad it could be." Her voice was a littler squeaky and nearly everyone looked slightly guilty thinking on how their lies have effected people._

_"That is a good super power! Let's give it up for Leticia!" _

**_Just another stage, pageant the pain away_**

**_This time I'm gonna take the crown_**

**_Without falling down, down, down_**

_She sat in the back room, getting ready for beauty next to Lissette when her mother came strolling in._

_"You slouched and sounded like you had a lisp. Now you have to be perfect in beauty if you want to win this." Lina said not even looking up from her phone._

_"But I thought that speech had the highest weight?" Letty said putting down her eye liner._

_"What's in your head, it doesn't matter! Brush your hair and fix your teeth." Lina remarked going to pull out a very expensive white dress from the portable closet she brought. Handing in to her daughter she said "What you wear is all that matters."_

_Felipe came into the room with the woman who bristled when she saw Letty's mother._

_"Catalina, what a surprise." She murmured_

_"No, not really. You see this is a national event, whoever wins becomes Jr. Miss and Leticia here has all the talent to win." Catalina spoke briskly _

_"Daddy do you think I'm pretty?" Lissette asked Felipe catching Letty off guard._

_"The prettiest." He said momentarily forgetting about everyone else in the room._

_"Be careful, he used to tell me the same thing." Letty said turning in her chair to finish her makeup _

_"Letty…" He said approaching her but Lina stood in his way._

_"Leticia go put on your dress." Lina said and the child scurried off._

_"You can make me second in your life, but I'll be damned if you think your gonna run in and out of hers. Picking and choosing you favorites. But they always said you didn't give a damn about your blood." Catalina whispered harshly._

_"Why did you bring her here? You know that this was supposed to be Lissette's competition. Lissette doesn't have the training Letty has. Marie has been telling you this for over a year." He shot back._

_"You think I give a damn about what you and your slut have been saying? Leticia feels like she isn't good enough for you! If only she knew you weren't good enough to tie her shoes." Lina shot back._

_"Mami?" Letty said coming out and Lina was in awe._

_"Mija, you look beautiful." Lina said pushing back a loose curl._

_"Letty, you look like an angel." Her father said from where he was glued to the floor._

_"What about me?" Lissette said coming out of the dressing room._

_"Heaven sent." Felipe said with a smile._

_"Mama, this time I'm gonna take the crown." Letty said firmly._

**_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_**

**_Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts_**

**_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_**

**_We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see_**

**_It's the soul that needs the surgery_**

_"Okay ladies and gents, it time to announce our awards. Our second runner up is a Miss. Lissette." He announced and Letty laughed internally._

_"Second runner up….Miss. Rosa!" He announced and Letty shrugged not to look down as they put the trophy in front of Rosa. Her mother's words rang out in her head. "Stand still as a statue, and smile like the princess you are!"_

_"Our first place and your Junior Miss California is Leticia!"_

_She barely registered to the sash being put around her or the crown on top of her head. She only zoned in on the proud look on her mother's face. Only she didn't feel good on the inside. Glancing at Lissette who had silent tears running down her face as her mother tried to comfort her, Letty felt her feet begin to walk over towards them._

_"Honey you were amazing! I don't know what happened." Her mother said rubbing her back._

_"I wasn't better than her though." Lissette sobbed and Marie caught sight of Letty. The child was taken aback by how fierce she was being glared at._

_"What, did you and your mother come to rub it in?" She spat and Letty turned to see her mother approaching with a smug look. Without a word she slipped the crown off her head and set it on Lissette who had snot coming down her nose and she could hear Marie holding back a sob._

_Snatching the sash off she handed it to Rosa who was passing. She turned around to leave when she caught sight of her mother. Lina didn't look angry instead she looked sad._

_"Mami, you're not mad are you?" Letty asked looking down at her feet._

_"No baby, you don't need a crown to feel like you won. And I don't need three judges to tell me my child is beautiful. I shouldn't have brought you here." Lina said grabbing the child's hand leading her through cameras and people asking why she gave her crown away._

**_"Blonder hair, flat chest_**

**_TV says, "Bigger is better."_**

**_South beach, sugar free_**

**_Vogue says, "Thinner is better."_**

None of that stopped her mom from being either a dance mom, pageant mom or even an acting coach. She still pushed and pushed for her daughter to succeed and if she was being honest with herself, she owed her mom everything. Sure she wasn't the perfect mother but she never denied her daughter anything, including love. She coaxed Letty to try new things that were out of the box and new but deep down Letty knew she only wanted what was best for her. Catalina was pushed the same way by her parent for success, it's all she knows.

Lina POV

**_Just another stage, pageant the pain away_**

**_This time I'm gonna take the crown_**

**_Without falling down, down, down_**

I couldn't believe that I turned into my mother. She was loving when she wanted to be but other than that she always reminded me of what I was doing wrong. Somehow I carried that over to my baby. Leticia was everything that I was I could have been at her age. Free spirited, beautiful and she had the kindest heart. When I saw her give away that crown when she was only eight years old, I realized that there was nothing wrong with my child. She had a beautiful soul and that's all I really wanted for her. Sure at times I still pushed her when I knew she wasn't really trying but I never not loved her. I could only hope for forgiveness.

END OF LINA POV

**_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_**

**_Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts (pretty hurts)_**

**_Pretty hurts (pretty hurts), we shine the light on whatever's worst_**

**_We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see_**

**_It's the soul that needs the surgery_**

**_Ain't got no doctor or pill that can take the pain away_**

**_The pain's inside and nobody frees you from your body_**

**_It's the soul, it's the soul that needs surgery_**

**_It's my soul that needs surgery_**

**_Plastic smiles and denial can only take you so far_**

**_Then you break when the fake facade leaves you in the dark_**

**_You left with shattered mirrors and the shards of a beautiful past_**

**_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst (pretty hurts)_**

**_Perfection is a disease of a nation, pretty hurts, pretty hurts_**

**_Pretty hurts, we shine the light on whatever's worst_**

**_We try to fix something but you can't fix what you can't see_**

**_It's the soul that needs the surgery_**

**_When you're alone all by yourself (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_**

**_And you're lying in your bed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_**

**_Reflection stares right into you (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_**

**_Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_**

**_You stripped away the masquerade (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_**

**_The illusion has been shed (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_**

**_Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_**

**_Are you happy with yourself? (pretty hurts, pretty hurts)_**

**_Yes_**

**_Uh huh huh_**

When Letty finished singing she was surprised to see Catalina's glossy eyes, like she was holding back her tears_._

"I never denied your talents! I just know you could do better so I pushed!" Lina said swiping at her tears.

"Mama I don't need you to push me anymore! I just need your support without all of the unwanted sarcastic comments.

"Okay, okay. I promise not to make any more unsupportive comments….when I'm sober." Lina joked causing Letty to chuckle.

"I'm glad you went away. You look healthier…and happier. And I'm glad you got away from that no good gringo!" Lina quipped. Letty thought it would be best not to mention that Owen showed up here.

"Letty…?" A familiar voice called out from the hall causing her to groan. She really didn't want to deal with an uncertain Dominic today.

"Dominic…"She sighed as he came into view.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked shuffling nervously

"Yes, it is." She said quickly

"Leticia, I can wait while you deal with this." Her mother cut in.

"Mom, I can just deal with this right now and him later." Letty said shrugging off his presence causing Dom to get aggravated.

"Se ve muy importante . Go!" Her mother replied.

"I said I'll deal with him later!" Letty exclaimed.

"You know what never mind, this was a mistake." He muttered because heading out to leave. Guilt filled her when she saw the dejected look on his face.

"Dom…"

"Nahh, whenever you can spare your time, you know where I'll be." He said before walking out.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I was suffering from a severe writers block from stress of school work but it's been a while so I just decided to upload what I have. All mistakes are mine and there are a lot of dance references so if you are confused feel free to ask.**

Letty sat in her car for what felt like hours. She could see Dom, throwing all of his energy into fixing a mini cooper that had the whole side caved in. She knew for a fact that he saw her, since he paused to look at her before turning back to the car. That thought alone is what had her still stewing in her car. Taking three deep breaths, she forced her feet to start moving as she climbed out of the car. She was still in her dance wear, which wasn't much. A pair tight booty shorts that forced her hips to align and drew attention to her well tone abs, a neon green sports bra and a grey hoodie unzipped. Suddenly she felt self-conscious, and was turning to leave when he called out to her.

"Can I help you?" He asked arching his eyebrow. Letty was caught off guard at the change in his attitude. The normally nervous guy was oozing with self-confidence.

"Can we talk?" She asked pushing all of her weight onto one foot, jutting out her hip.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment before reluctantly wiping his hands on a rag. He led her into the back office and locked the door.

"Okay….talk" Dominic said trying to seem bored already.

"Look, I didn't come here for this to go like this. I don't want to fight. Actually I came to apologize for being rude to you early." She said pushing her hair into a ponytail. Dominic didn't respond he just nodded.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Letty sighed, her shoulders going slack.

"It's fine." Dominic shrugged.

"Alright, I'm just gonna go." Letty said shaking her head and turning on her heel.

"Wait! Look I'm sorry too, for acting like an ass. I just wanted to know, if maybe you wanted …." Dominic started looking everywhere but at Letty until she cleared her throat.

"I don't know why you act like this with me. I've seen you flirt your way through interviews and the track. Like I said before, don't do anything you don't want to do." She exclaimed

"Willyougooutwithme!" He rushed out, watching the range of emotions play out on her face before she shut herself off and put up her mask of indifference.

"I'm sorry, I missed that." Letty responded

"Will you go out with me?" He sighed heavily

"I guess I can pencil you in." Letty teased causing Dominic to chuckle.

"Okay tomorrow night, seven thirty?" He asked

"That's going to be a bit tight, my last class ends at 7:15." Letty explained

"That's fine, I wanna see you dance. I'll pick you up from there." He said pressing a quick peck before leaving to help Vince with a customer. Letty sat there for several minutes, fingers pressed to her lips blushing like a high school girl. Composing herself she was ready to walk out when a man that bared a strong resemblance to Dominic stopped her.

"M'Sorry, I just want to see what has my son all worked up. Dominic isn't the type of guy to be….shy. I can't tell you how many different girls he went through in high school. They seems to just be attracted to him like flies on shit." Anthony chuckled

"Well if you're looking for something special, you aren't gonna find it looking at me." Letty laughed nervously.

"Now that's not true, my grandson loves you. You're all he ever talks about, which brings me to the reason why I wanted to talk to you. I know you and Diego have grown attached to each other and I just want to make sure that bond won't be severed if things don't work out with you and my son." Anthony said piercing her with his gaze.

"If you're talking about why I stopped babysitting Diego then you have the wrong idea. I have been trained in dance and vocal arts since I was three. At first I hated being treated like my mom's prized pig but somewhere along the lines I grew to love what I did. It was my outlet, a way to express myself and show people I was worth something. I came here to be happy, not a babysitter but I do love Diego. I have already told Dom about the younger classes that Diego can go in but what I'm doing right now is helping more than just one child. My classes have already reached a max capacity in most, I think I am teaching almost every child in this small town." Letty sighed

"That right there is the reason that you have Dom fumbling like the Cardinals the super bowl." Anthony patted her shoulder before leaving.

Dominic wasn't sure what he was walking into to when he got to Letty's studio but he sure wasn't expecting several dozen middle age women in tights. Gisele was there holding Brooklyn with an amused smile on her face when he walked in. In the front, in a pair of dark purple dance shorts and a Nike sport bra, stood Letty in all her glory. She was leading the group with dancing but he nearly dropped Diego when he heard her voice.

**_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_**

**_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive (oh)_**

**_(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)_**

**_See anybody could be bad to you,_**

**_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_**

Her body had a thin sheen of sweat coating her and her hair was falling out of her ponytail. However she wasn't out of breath and she was gliding across the floor with so much grace and sass. The fact that she was singing the song and dancing took his breath away. Her face contorted into array of emotions in tuned with the words of the song.

**_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)_**

**_Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)_**

**_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_**

**_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_**

**_Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)_**

**_Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)_**

**_Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)_**

**_Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)_**

The way she slowed down, Dominic thought that she was about to be finished and when she continued he was glad he didn't start clapping just yet. Her voice went from demanding the attention and respect of whoever was listening to soft and smooth. Her style of dance changed from a jazzy pop, to lyrical with high leg extensions, beautiful turns and leaps.

**_She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate_**

**_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (oh, yeah)_**

**_(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)_**

**_See anybody could be good to you,_**

**_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_**

Her eyes locked in with his, and she sent a wink his way. A couple of the ladies who were too winded to continue all sent knowing looks towards him and he felt his cheeks flush. He had never been so grateful to have a dark tan. When she said "you need a bad girl to blow your mind" her leg went up towards her ear without her having to grabs it, and she bent her back until she was doing a split with one foot in the air. Several gasp came from the women who had stopped dancing and Dom had to stop himself from gawking at her flexibility. Somehow she managed to bring a little sexy into her dancing without being slutty like a stripper.

Her attitude changed suddenly and she took on a snobbish look as she strutted to mirror on the wall. He could only describe what she was doing as Hip-Hop. He had never seen it before but instantly could see his son doing something like that. The isolations and timing had to be perfect all with the tough attitude she was projecting.

**_It's Myx Moscato_**

**_It's frizz in a bottle_**

**_It's Nicki full throttle_**

**_It's oh, oh_**

**_Swimming in the grotto_**

**_We winning in the lotto_**

**_We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so_**

**_Kitten so good_**

**_It's dripping on wood_**

**_Get a ride in the engine that could_**

**_Go, Batman robbin' it_**

**_Bang, bang, cockin' it_**

**_Queen Nicki dominant, prominent_**

**_It's me, Jessie, and Ari_**

**_If they test me they sorry_**

**_Ride us up like a Harley_**

**_Then pull off in this Ferrari_**

**_If he hanging we banging_**

**_Phone ranging, he slanging_**

**_It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)_**

**_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh (baby)_**

**_B to the A to the N to the G to the hey_**

**_See anybody could be good to you,_**

**_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind) _**

When the last line rang out, she leaped in the air and landed on the ground in a split and this time his jaw literally did drop to the ground. A large buzzer went off signaling the end of the class. After collecting themselves, most of the women filed out towards the shower area.

"Well well well, Leticia has been holding out I see. I didn't know you were the next Beyoncé." Dominic teased.

"Oh shut up! Hey Diego." Letty said wiping her sweat off with a hand towel.

"Lwetty I wanna do a flip too!" Diego clapped excitedly

"Sorry, I couldn't find anybody to watch him." Dom tried to apologize

"Its fine, I heard there is this cool pizza place up the way. Its kiddie friendly." Letty shrugged grabbing her bag.

"You know, any other girl would be mad." Dom said

"I'm not a girl that's why. A woman should know that a man with responsibility such as kids should come first…Listen I'm gonna run and take a shower. Give me ten minutes!" Letty said rushing toward the hot water.

"Did you like the show?" Gisele asked him

"I didn't know she was that talented." Dom admitted

"If only you knew she was holding back so much because of the kids." Gisele chuckled leaving Dom to process what she said.

**Up Next: Date Night and much more.**


	10. Chapter 10

Letty had been true to her word and in 10 minutes she came out with her hair slicked back in a tight high ponytail, a pair of ripped jeans, combat boots and a plain long sleeve black shirt. The pizza place hadn't been too far from the studio and there were families everywhere. She had got stopped by several of the younger kids from her class before they were seated in a quite area of the joint.

"I guess you have made quite an impression in your short time" Dom spoke with mirth.

"Yeah a lot of the kids dance at the studio." Letty nodded handing Diego his pack of crayons. Before Dominic could respond the waiter came over.

"Heyyy Dominic what are you doing here?" The waitress whose name tag read Camille asked and Letty stiffed slightly at the way her hand caressed his arm.

"Umm, I'm here with Letty and my son." Dominic replied fighting the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid question.

"Hi Deon, you've gotten so big since I last saw you!" The girl gushed.

"Lwetty who Deon?" Diego asked pulling on her sleeve. Letty just shot Dom an unamused look.

"His name is Diego. Can we order?" Letty asked the waitress who seemed to just notice her.

"Lwetty I want cheese pwizza and juice!" Diego said clapping his hands excitedly

"Let, what do you want?" Dominic asked ignoring Camille's advances.

"Umm, just cheese pizza and a water." She said eyeing Camille up and down.

"Can we have a medium pizza, two waters and an apple juice?" Dominic asked turning toward Camille who wrote it down and went to put the order in the kitchen.

"Old flame?" Letty asked dryly

"Not at all. We went to high school together and I didn't get along with her brother so she flirts to get under his skin." Dominic smirked and pointed to an Asian man who was glaring at him from two tables away.

"Here she comes again." Letty said rolling her eyes as Camille walked up.

"So Dommy, I here you're back racing." Camille had positioned herself to where Letty and Diego were cut out of the conversation. Letty nearly snorted when she jutted out her hip and started to swirl her hair on her finger.

"Yeah, that's how I met Letty. She is an amazing driver. You should come check her out sometime." Dominic's voice had an edge to it, almost like he was biting the words out.

"Yeah maybe after that you can give me a _ride_." Camille continued to flirt unaware of the tension she was causing.

"Excuse you? Look how about you go check on the food or another customer because right now you cutting it real close!" Letty said slinking back in her chair in a challenge.

"What are you two like here together or something?" Camille asked confused. Letty snorted and Dom cleared his throat.

"Yeah we're here together and it's obvious you've ruined the evening. Come on D-man we can go get some Chinese food." He huffed standing up watching as Letty followed suit and grabbed Diego. The child grabbed a crayon off the table at the last moment and Letty watched as his pudgy hand went all the way back as he chucked the objected at Camille and fixed her with a glare. Letty had to physical slap her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Diego we don't throw things." Dominic scolding only half serious once they were outside the

"Daddy she made my Lwetty mad! I don't like her." He whined.

"Thank you for defending my honor Hero!" Letty said ruffling his hair as Dom strapped him in his chair. Closing the door Dom faced her and pulled her into him.

"What about me, do I get to be your Hero too?" Dominic teased.

"I don't yet. Ask me after you feed me." Letty joked back climbing into her seat.

Three months later: Practice at the Track.

It had been awhile since Dom and Letty's first date. Everything had been going great, Dom was placing in all of his events, Letty had been just as successful running her studio and Diego was taking classes there every day for several hours. Dom and Letty had been on several dates after that and he had asked her to be his girlfriend over a month ago. Today Letty and Diego were watching Dominic do laps around the track, noting what needed to be changed in the car when someone sat down beside her.

"You're a hard woman to track down you know that." The voice was steely and Letty stiffed when his hand landed on her neck.

"What are you doing here?" Letty asked on bated breath, all of her attention focused on Diego who was playing with his toys on the ground.

"I'm getting real tired of playing these games with you Leticia. You're grating on my last nerve!" He whispered harshly flexing his grip on the back of her neck causing her to yelp out. She caught the attention of Vince who noticed her ridged posture and began to come over.

"I'll be seeing you real soon." He spat out before leaving.

"Letty girl you okay?" He asked

"No I-I need to go!" Letty said panicking, tears began pooling in her eyes.

"Who was that guy?" Vince asked grabbing her arm.

"Just some asshole! Look I need to talk to Dom, is there a way you can get him?" Letty asked calming herself down. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to be that weak girl anymore.

"He only has like 10 more laps to do before his analysis is complete. Can it wait?" Vince asked unsure.

"Yeah, look can you watch Diego? I need to get something to drink." Letty asked running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I got him." Vince looked at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine." She offered him a small smile before walking away for a moment. Instead of getting a drink, she pulled out her cell phone and called the one person who could help her with this situation.

"Luke, I need your help….**"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I hope you guys are still interested in the story. All mistakes are mine**

To say Dominic was pissed would be the understatement of the year. He car had topped out going at 130 when it over heated. Then when he goes looking for Letty he finds out she left after talking to some guy, leaving Diego with Vince. He had left over five voice mails on her phone and called her at least a dozen times but she still didn't answer. Now he found himself standing outside of her apartment waiting for her to answer the door. When she did he was a bit taken aback at how her appearance differed from hours before. Face free of make up, she had on a pair of navy blue Sophie shorts and a plain white tank top. Her hair was still dripping on the ends, telling him she had got out of the shower not to long ago.

"Dom, is everything okay?" She looked concerned at his ridged posture.

"Where were you today after my race?" He asked ignoring her question. She opened the door wider to let him in.

" I came straight here. I needed to get away." Letty said turning away from him. When she wrapped her arms around herself in a protective motion he felt all his anger dissipate.

"What happened ? Was it the crash?" Dominic asked turning her towards him. He expected to see tears or something that mirrored her mood but instead all he saw was anger.

"No, I ran into Owen again. Well not ran into, he came up to me while I was watching you race." Letty rambled.

"That fucker that put his hands on you?!" Dominic tied to rein in his anger.

"Yeah, I just don't understand how he keeps getting into the Track. Or why he wont just leave me the fuck alone." Letty was heated.

"Did he touch you? Did he say some shit?" Dominic asked looking her over. All rational thoughts had left his mind the moment Letty mentioned Owen. He couldn't fathom that somebody could hit a woman let alone Letty. Sure she had a smart mouth and was stubborn but she also had a heart of gold. Not matter how she tried to down play the situation, he could tell Owen had always scared her.

"He didn't hurt me. He just put his hand on my neck and told me that he'd be seeing me soon." Letty sighed

"So he did put his hands on you. When I see that motherfucker Imma-"

He was cut off by Letty crashing her lips to his.

"I just wanna forget about it ,okay?" She asked leaning into his chest.

"Let, I cant be comfortable knowing that the asshole who cause you so much pain and stressed is out there. If I see him, I'm fucking him up." Dominic tilted her chin so that she was looking him in the eyes.

"What if you get caught? What about Diego? I'm not more important than your future!" Letty argued.

"Look, I promise I wont do anything if I don't think I'd get away with it. Imma just rough him up a little, so he knows to stay away from whats mine." Dominic replied stubbornly.

"So now I'm yours?" Letty asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Mami, you've been mines for over two months." Dominic grasped her thighs, his finger tips teasing the skin underneath her shorts. Pulling her close, he covered her mouth with his in a furious kiss.

"Papa, don't start something you cant finish." Letty broke away and looked up at him through hooded eye lids.

"I'll finish it if you let me." Dominic growled, grounding his rapidly harden member into her pelvis. Getting the light airy moan he was hoping for, he hoisted her in the air and her leg immediately clasped around his waist.

"Well then papa, I think its time you put me to bed." She groaned nipping at his earlobe.

"Fuck!" He hissed walking her over to the couch before settling them both. His hands briefly left her ass to rip the tank top of her head so he could feel her bare skin.

**DOM POV:**

I nearly shot my load off in my pants when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. I spent a brief time admiring the perfect rack. Her breast where almost the same size and she had these musky brown, quarter size, puffy nipples. I immediately latched on to one with my mouth, roling her now erect nipple on my tongue, loving the way her legs grabbed mines in a vise grip. My other hand snaked down to her moist hot center that was practically dripping with sweet nectar.

"Fuck Dom!" Her voice took on a high pitch tone when a stuffed my middle finger into her cunt.

Not being able to take anymore, I flipped her over onto the couch and began sliding off her shorts.

"No bra and no underwear? Today must be my lucky day." I groaned placing a kiss at her navel, biting down on her belly ring tugging softly.

"Aye papa, don't tease!" She hissed snaking her own hand down in between her folds. Her thin fingers gathered up her slick juices quickly as she began to rub herself slowly. I grabbed her hand and sucked on her nimble fingers.

"How does it taste?" Letty asked saucily looking down at me. Instead of offering a verbal reply, I roughly pulled her to me, spreading her wide. Flattening out my tongue I look a firm swipe at her delicious center. Her hips immediately bucked off the couch and if I didn't have such a firm grip on her, we both would have been in a awkward situation.

"ayeeeeee." Her moan came out longer then expected when I began to blow softly on her heat. The coldness of the air and her heighten sensation was enough to make her cum right there.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" She was gasping for air.

**LETTY POV:**

When I had finally managed to catch my breath I was able to look down at Dom, who looked very pleased with himself. My gaze dropped lower to the massive bulge protruding from his pants.

"That looks like it hurts." My voice was husky and low, and I watched the effected it had on him. He seemed to squirm before trying to situate himself in his pants.

"Well are you gonna come down here and make him feel better?" Dominic asked cheekily to which I raised an eyebrow. None the less I slowly lowered myself to his level, pecking his lips several times before my hands found their way down to his belt buckle. At the angle we were at, it was damn near impossible for me to undo it. Frustrated I pushed him on his back before climbing to straddle his lower legs right above his knees. I got off his belt and quickly pushed my hand into his boxers and gasped at the length and thickness of his manhood.

"Shit, I don't know if your gonna fit!" I honestly was nervous.

"Babe, we don't have to do anything." Dominic said sensing my hesitancy.

"No, I want to. I mean we can go slow right?" I asked him unsure.

"We can go as slow as you want." He assure me, and I proceed to take off his pants and boxers. His cock immediately sprung up and honestly it was the best looking one I have ever seen. A large purple mushroom head and his shaft had a slight bend upwards. A small bush of hair let me know that he at least did a little bit of grooming. He was at least eight and a half inches and two inches wide, his cock was already leaking a bit of pre cum.

For some reason I had this over-whelming desire to take it into my mouth. However I had never done oral with anybody else and was unsure of what to do.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me softly.

"I've never done it before." I told him honestly

"Wait, you've never had sex?" Dom's eyes widen considerably

"Yeah, I've fucked before but I've never done oral" I felt my cheeks burn up as soon as I said it.

"For real?" Dominic smiled hard.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked grabbing firmly at the base of his cock in warning.

"Nothing, I'm glad to be your first. Just do what feels right I guess, just don' bite me!" Dominic told me.

Slowly I lowered my head down, looking at him in his eye's. My tongue darted out to catch some of the clear fluid that was oozing out.

"Fuck!" He hissed loudly

Opening my mouth I took the first few inches of him in my mouth and twirled my tongue around it.

"Just like that baby, now just suck it." He grunted, his hips doing little thrusts in my mouth and I knew he was fighting to hold back.

Sucking me cheeks all the way in, I felt him grab my hair. The shock of him tugging on my ponytail cause me to graze him with my teeth. He yanked me off of him and before I could apologize several thick strands of cum hit me on the chest, the rest fell onto my lap.

"Shit ahhh" He grabbed he shaft and gave it several tugs before he was able to catch his breath.

"I am so sorry!" I gasped but was stopped when he crushed me into him, bringing me to straddle his cock.

"That was the best head I have ever gotten." He murmured into my lips causing me to smile. I ground my slick heat into his still hard cock gasping at the friction.

"Shit, do you have a condom?" I asked him.

"hhhh, nah I wasn't expecting this when I came over" Dominic grunted

"Fuck, then just pull out!" I told him lowering myself over the tip of his cock.

"You sure?" He asked rubbing her bundle of nerves

"Yeah yeah baby!" I groaned taking in several inches of his thick meat.

It felt like he was stretching me apart. I buried my head into his neck until the burning sensation stopped and I was able to take a few more inches.

"Ahhh!" I gasped unconsciously tightening my muscles up around him

"Mami, just take your time." He groaned from the vise grip I had him in.

Finally I was able to get all but two inches into me when he hit my hilt. He had flipped me over and was waiting patiently for me to give him the okay. Slowly I began rocking my hip signaling for him to go. Despite both of us having cummed earlier neither of them lasted long, in several pumps I came with my orgasm triggering his. He pulled out at came over my stomach.

**END OF LETTY POV**

Both of them laid sprawled out naked on the floor of her living room, gasping for air butt ass naked.

"You have gotten the best pussy in this world." Dominic admired leaning up to look at her, noticing that when she blushed it went all the way to her chest.

"You aren't to bad yourself." She pecked him before standing up.

"Where are you going?" He called out to her.

"I need a shower." She looked at him pointedly**.**

**Several weeks later:**

It had been several weeks later and Dom and Letty were still going at it like rabbits, only difference was they kept protection everywhere. Letty was spending more time with Dominic and Diego and sometimes she even spent the night. Both of them had a day off so they decided to go to the park with Diego.

"Lwetty look I swing!" Diego said from the slide causing Letty and Dom to laugh.

"You know sometimes I think he likes you more then me." Dominic pouted.

"Your a big baby." Letty laughed kissing his cheek, she turned around to tell Diego to come on but he wasn't there.

"Dom, where did he go?" Letty whipped around unable to hide the fear in her voice. To her right she noticed Diego hand in hand with a male figure and she quickly pointed it out to Dom.

"Dom look!" They both took off running to the toddler.

"Diego come here!" Letty screamed causing the man to break out in a run, trying to grab the screaming toddler. Dominic quickly caught up to them scaring off the man who dropped Diego like dead weight. The three year old hit the ground with a sickening crack, and Dominic scooped them up just as Letty caught up.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" The child's cried were nearly ear shattering.

"Shit baby, he hurt his arm." Letty had tears trailing down her cheeks and Dom was trying to keep it together.

"We got to get him to the hospital." Dominic said through clenched teeth.

"MAMMIII!" Diego cried reaching for Letty who looked like a deer caught in the headlights, Dominic was taken aback to but he wasnt surprised seeing as Letty had been practically like his mom for the past six months. Quickly he passed the toddler off to Letty and guided them towards his car.

Internally he filed away everything he could remember about the guy who just tried to snatch his son.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: It's been a while but thats because I didnt think that anybody was still interested in this story. Thank you to Ortiz for making me get out of my funk and write this at 2 am. Thanks to Firefly, lola , Erendelle and all of the reviewers for sticking with me,**

"So as you can see from the x-ray it was a very clean break, give it four to six weeks to heal and this kid will be jumping from his trampoline in no time." The doctor assured

"Thank you Dr. Smelts" Letty gave the doctor a faint smile. Diego had cried himself to sleep after getting his arm reset and Dominic had yet to return from his phone call. They told the doctor Diego had taken a spill jumping around on his trampoline in the back yard.

"I would recommend getting a safety net to go around the trampoline. Only let him jump when you around." The older woman advised

"Is he okay to leave now?" Letty asked.

"No I want to keep him for a couple of hours, his father is done with filing out the papers. I think he is just wrapping things up with the boys mother." The doctor shot her a sympathetic smile.

Letty froze up immediately at the mention of Elena. Different emotions swelled up inside of her chest but she didn't have to dwell on it too long because the duo walked into the door.

"See, I told you he was fine Elena" Dominic sighed running his hand over his head in frustration.

"He isn't fine Dominic! He is laying in a fucking hospital bed because you were too busy with your girlfriend to be watching him!" Elena hissed. The whole time Letty was watching their interaction and it seemed like something had changed between them. They no longer held the same fiery animosity as before and instead of being far away from each other, they looked pretty close.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"" Letty was appalled

"I'm his mother!" Elena didn't back down.

"His mother?" Letty scoffed " NO a MOTHER is someone who protects their children, instead of subjecting them to something that only leads to either death or jail. A mother packs their child's lunch and watches them on their first day off to Pre-k. A mother loves and takes care of their child no matter how tough it gets! Just because you gave birth to him doesn't make you his mother." Letty spat.

"Mammmiiii..." The boy squirmed himself awake. Elena and Letty both shot over to his side.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Elena asked pushing aside several curly locks. Diego flinched as his eyes settled on her

"I want my Mami." Diego's bottom lip quivered

"Baby Mami's right here." Elena cooed

"I WANT MY MAMI" Diego shouted with big fat crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"Diego honey calm down." Letty finally spoke up from her side. Internally she was glad that Diego didn't want Elena, but judging from the looks Elena was shooting Dom she knew this was not about to me good.

"Mami it hurt!" Diego crawled over to her, being careful of his arm.

"YOU ARE NOT HIS FUCKING MOTHER!" Elena lunged towards her but was intercepted by Dom.

"You told me that he'd still love me if I got clean! Two months! And this whole time you have been letting my son call this bitch Mami?!" Elena shouted into Dom's chest.

"Is there a problem here?" A security guard appeared out of nowhere.

"YES! I want her away from my son!" Elena shouted, Dom and Letty had both been silent for different reasons. Dom couldn't look Letty in her eye after what Elena had just revealed and Letty was sill trying to process everything.

"Ma'am we are going to have to ask you to leave. You're upsetting the patient and his mother." The security guard walked towards her.

"Are you serious? He is terrified of her!" Letty exclaimed

"As his mother she has the right to decide for her child." The security informed her.

"What about me? I'm his father don't I get a say?" Dom bellowed.

"Its either she leaves, or all of you do!" The security guard stood his ground.

"Letty baby why don't you just head home. We'll be by when he gets released." Dominic brought her into an embrace and spoke so only she could hear.

Letty just shook her head at him before storming off. She had never felt so used in all her life. She had been there raising Diego while Dominic worked and Elena did who knows what. All this time she was being played but what did she expect, she was really just the babysitter. The thought alone was enough to make her run to the nearest bathroom before she became physically sick. She was tired of always being the one that ended up hurt in the end, getting into her Nissan she pulled off leaving tread marks.

**Three Days Later:**

She was successful in ignoring Dominic but her heart ached for him and Diego. They were probably better off with Elena anyways now that she was "clean". Normally she would probably be trying to drown her sorrows in a bottle of Jose but a little nagging date on the calender kept her from doing just that. She was almost two months late, not that she always kept track but she knew for a fact that she missed a period last month and this month was cutting it real close. Sore boobs, overly emotional and a strange craving for anything chocolate had her praying for her period to come.

Her phone rang again, but this time something told her to answer it.

"Hello..?" she asked already knowing who it was.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? I have been trying to call you for days!" He hissed.

"That's funny because I've been at my apartment and you haven't come by here!" She bit back.

"Because we both know how that would go! I don't want to argue, so please stop acting like a child." Dominic sighed

"I'm acting like a child because MY boyfriend had been keeping secrets from me. Like meeting up with his ex. Or the fact that he didn't stick up for me a the hospital. Do you know how humiliating that was? To know that no matter what I do, she will always have the upper hand because she gave birth to him?" Letty asked holding back tears, hence the overly emotional part.

"Look your reading way too deep into this! Was I just suppose to leave Diego alone?" He shot back.

"That's not what I meant!" Letty defended

" Regardless of anything, she will always be his mother! She raised him for two years before some asshole got her hooked. She is getting better now and they both deserve to know each other." Dominic had finally lost his patience and he knew when he heard silence on the other end he had said the wrong thing.

"Let...I-" He started but was cut off.

"Your right Dominic. Your his father and Elena is his mother. I don't fit into that so I think that whatever this is we're doing is running its course. We'll have to see each other because you work for my dad but its probably best if we just stayed professional." Letty said trying to hold the tears at bay, Dominic had finally voiced what she was always worried about. She would never be anything like a mom to Diego in his eyes

"Wait, what? Are you breaking up with me?" Dom was astonished

"Tell him I love him." She said softly until all Dominic heard was the dial tone. He sat staring at his phone in disbelief at what just happened. In his room at his home, on the dresser across from him sat a velvet black box mocking him. Slowly but surely the tears began to fall, he hadn't even told her he loved her yet. Putting the box in his sock drawer he swallowed back the pain before laying down.

"I don't know what the fuck I was thinking anyways. Who the hell marries someone after eight months?" He asked himself bitterly before falling asleep.

**One month later:**

After the second month had gone and passed without a sign of her period and the third month followed she had decided to get checked out. The results while not surprising, wasn't the best news she could have gotten. So here she was knocking on the door to his parents house in order to tell him. That and today was Diego's birthday.

"Leticia?! Oh my goodness its so good to see you my sweet girl!" Dominic's mother Celia brought her into a bone crunching hug.

"Its good to see you to Mrs. Toretto." Letty responded genuinely.

"Aye its Celia to you honey. Come in Dominic and Diego are in the back." She said ushering her into the house. She could see Diego sitting in the grass playing with his toy car and Dominic was manning the grill, her eyes landed on Elena who was texting away on her phone and she felt her throat constrict.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Letty said to Celia.

"Nonsense, my grandson has been telling me he just wanted his Mami to come back on his birthday and I told him you'd be there." Celia said stepping in Letty's path.

"His mother is out there." Letty swallowed the lump in her throat.

"She may be his birth mother but you are his Mami, there's a difference." Celia said firmly giving Letty the push to walk out into the back yard.

"Ma what took you so long-" Dominic froze when he saw Letty, he quickly tensed up and Letty knew that her presence wasn't welcomed.

"Don't worry, I'm just here to say Happy Birthday and give my gift." Letty murmured shifted her weight on her feet nervously.

"He'll be happy to see you." Dominic responded gruffly looking at the kid who hadn't looked up yet. " Lil D, look whose here." Dominic called out his eyes not leaving her frame. No matter how much he wanted to hate her, he just couldn't. Her hair had gotten longer, her breast fuller and she was looking like she had put on a few pounds since he last seen her, but she was even beautiful.

"You came!" Diego launched himself at her and she caught him, being careful of her condition.

" I couldn't miss the best birthday ever!" She responded enthusiastically.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Elena asked out loud.

"Elena enough! We invited her because she is and will always be an important member in our house. If you don't like it, leave!" Anthony said firmly and Letty sent him a grateful smile.

"I shouldn't have to leave, I'm Diego's mother." Elena miffed

"Who do you think took care of him when you were to busy doing what it was you were doing?" Celia asked avoiding the use of the word drugs around Diego.

"If anything you should be on your knees thanking her, for doing what you couldn't and cant do. You want to be a part time mother and it doesn't work like that!" Anthony finished

"Whatever." Elena rolled her eyes.

"So Leticia, how have you been?" Celia asked turning towards the woman holding her grandson.

"I've been living. The studio is going crazy, I'm actually going to have Giselle take over some of my more advanced classes soon." Letty said trying to keep the conversation neutral.

"What you cant hang from your pole anymore? I wouldn't be surprised with how heavy you look now." Elena bit out. Under normal circumstances Letty would have shot back at her but with the changes her body was going through, she was self-conscious. She could feel the blood rush to her face and she decided she had to leave.

"Elena!" Dominic shouted.

"I'm sorry I need to go. I left your present in the living room, your Nina will show you were it is." Letty said putting Diego down before rushing away. She didn't expect Dominic to follow her, and he didn't expect her unshead tears.

"Shit Let, don't listen to her. You look gorgeous the way you are." Dominic told her just as the tears began to fall.

"Dom...I- I'm..." Letty was flustered

"Just say it." He coached her.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered as watched her jump back from her. Shaking her head, she ran to her car.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: lola I realized the difference between the comments ;). Thanks o everyone for the support! Firefly, good things come to those who wait. Can anyone guess who tried to take Diego?

"So you told him you were pregnant and he jumped away from you?" He asked her.

"Yeah..." Letty nodded numbly. She had just gotten out of the shower and called the first person she could think of that wouldn't judge her but support and be happy for her.

"Maybe he was just in shock, he probably wasn't expecting you to say that." The man offered.

"Maybe...Or maybe he just doesn't want this. At first he didn't even want his other son. Plus he is supposed to be going for his tour soon. He isn't going to want to b strapped down with another baby." Letty shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes

"Mama's don't cry. I think you should give this guy a chance to express how he feels about the kid instead of assuming what he feels. Even if he should like a complete dick. I'll kick his ass if her hurts you again." The man brought her into an embrace before a knock at the door sounded.

"I'll get that and you'll pull yourself together." The man joked gently pushing her away.

The banging became more prominent , aggravating him. He yanked open the door and was greeted by the sight of a man about his size, with the same bald head. The only differences were he was Italian and the reason Leticia had been crying for a half an hour.

"Can I help you?" He asked blocking the door.

"I need to see Letty, is she here?" Dominic asked sizing the man up. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. No socks and he looked too comfortable in Letty's apartment. The thought alone was enough to make his blood boil.

"That depends, whats your name and what the hell do you want?" The man questioned standing his ground.

"Luke...whose at he door?" Letty came into view and her attire nearly matched his. Sweatpants and a tank top. Dominic shook his head in disbelief before beginning to walk away.

"Dominic wait!" She grabbed his arm but he shook her off

"Un-fucking-believeable" He looked at her in disgust causing her to shrink back slightly

"Why the fuck would you tell me I'm the dad if your fucking somebody else?" He asked angrily

"What the hell are you talking about? I haven't fucked anybody but you, you asshole!" Letty shot back defiantly.

"Lying doesn't suit you Leticia. All this shit you've been talking about Elena, when your no better." He laughed humorlessly

_SLAP_

The sound resounded off the walls of the small hallway and Luke stepped a little bit closer in case Dom decided to retaliate.

"Don't EVER compare me to her! Just because you assume you know some shit. Luke is my brother! I called him here when Owen threatened me because he is the only person that can deal with that crazy motherfucker and I called him today because I just wanted someone to be happy for me, and you didn't seem like you could be that guy." She seethed

"That's because you didn't give me a chance, hell you never give me a fucking chance. You just bolt when shit doesn't go your way. I was ready to fucking marry you right before you called everything off!" Dom shouted catching Letty by surprise

"Ha, I'm supposed to believe that when you didn't even tell me you were meeting with your ex, taking her to rehab. That's something I should have known! How would you feel if I was secretly meeting up with Owen taking him to rehab and shit?! HUH? You'd do the exact same thing." She hissed

"It's different, me and Elena have a child together! Regardless she is always going to be around and in her son's life if she want it. She wanted to get cleaned for Diego, who am I to keep my son away from his mom?" Dom asked

"She can be around all she wants now, but she ain't ever going to be in the same room as my baby!" Letty shot back

"You're being childish, so what you are going to keep Diego away from his sibling if his mother is around?" Dominic asked confused

"If that's what it entails. I love Diego like he is my own son, and if he was he wouldn't be anywhere near Elena, but he isn't and I don't have that say so. I just hope you know what your doing because she has tried and repeatedly hurt your son over and over. I don't understand how you can be open to her doing it again. All I know is she wont get a chance to hurt mines, and if you can' get with that we can always take this to court." Letty said firmly

"This isn't how this was supposed to go." Dominic shook his head.

"I was supposed to come over here and apologize for being a dick to you and keeping secrets. Now your talking about going to court to take away my rights." Dominic looked hurt.

"I don't want to, but I can't allow Elena around my baby for the same reason I'll never allow Owen around him. I can't trust them and if something happened I wouldn't be able to live with myself" Letty said wrapping her arms around herself

"I don't let Elena around him unsupervised. She is never alone with him but I don't want him to grow up angry at me because I kept them apart. I really don't know what to do." Dominic sighed.

"You need to do whats best for Diego right now. He doesn't need somebody that unstable in his life. If you can't trust her to be alone with your child then she shouldn't be. I want you in both of your kids life Dom..." Letty said softly

"I want to be there for you and our kid. So right now can we just forget about all this bullshit and just focus on that." Dominic approached her slowly.

"I really don't want to do this alone Dom" She said when he hugged her.

"You wont ever be alone, yo my mom is gonna flip!" He added excitedly

"Yeah I know." Letty agreed

"Look why don't you go get changed and I take us down to that little Italian place that you like." He ushered her off and came face to face with her brother.

"Look, I don't know much about you besides what she has told me. I know that you helped her when Owen came here and for that I'll always be grateful, but if you hurt her I'll kill you. Nobody would ever find your body." Luke told him slowly.

"You wont have to worry about that ever!" Dominic spoke confidently.

"For your sake, I hope so." Luke spoke sternly before walking away.

**AT LITTLE ITALTY (THE RESTURANT):**

The silence between the duo was damning , and it only served to add to the awkwardness of being around each other after a long period of time. Dominic had order the Veal Marsala, a strip steak, Cesar salad and garlic bread, while Letty opted for just pasta and meatballs and a glass of water.

"I hate that its like this with us. I don't want our relationship to be like mines and Elena's" Dominic sighed pushing his plate away. He watched as she slowly chewed on her meatball, biding her time before she answered.

"I don't want that either but I can't deal with the secrets anymore. I want my baby to feel loved and protected, always and with Elena I don't know how this is going to work." Letty began tugging on her hair anxious.

"If you feel that strong about it, Elena won't come near the baby. I promise. I just...I miss you. There have been times this month that I have picked up the phone and dialed your number, or drove all the way to your apartment and didn't realize it until I got there. Then it hits me like I shouldn't be doing this cause we ain't together anymore." Dominic voiced, his tone laced with frustration.

When Letty didn't respond her looked up to catch her in deep thought.

"Hey, whats going on in that pretty little head?" He asked grabbing her hand.

"Where you serious when you said that you wanted to marry me?" She asked softly catching him off guard.

"Yeah, I had got a ring and everything." He mirth sitting back looking at her. She just nodded looking down at her fumbling hands.

"A month of us not being together hasn't changed the way I feel either. I still want you, and I know we got to work through our shit before we can even get to the point of walking down the aisle but I don't doubt that you'd be the one I'd be waiting for. I ain't perfect, I know this. I do things without thinking them through and most of the time it never works out but I willing to change if you give me another chance." He looked her dead in the eye so she would know he meant ever word.

"You don't just want to do this again just because I'm pregnant right?" She asked bitterly

"Letty I may have secrets but I ain't never lied to you. I'm not an asshole who says shit to try to get what they want. If I didn't want to be with you, I wouldn't be here right now. If you don't believe me ask Elena. We weren't together her entire pregnancy until after Diego was born, and that was for his sake. I learned that if you don't love someone the relationship ain't never gonna work."He sounded insulted. Letty however was only replaying the "if you don't love someone" thinking to herself "does that means he loves me?"

"You don't love her?" Letty questioned

"Nah, I'm grateful to her because she gave birth to my kid but I ain't never loved her. I barely even liked her." Dominic replied disgustedly

"What about me?" She asked

"What about you?" He was confused now

"Do you love me?" Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt like she

was going to throw up.

"I don't know if I love you...but I know I'm in love with you, if there's a difference." Dom responded honestly

"I'm in love with you too." She blushed pushing her food around on her plate.

"Oh really? Well I guess that's a good thing because I don't know what I would have done if you said you were in love with Leon or something." Dominic teased

"Oh shut up!" Letty chuckled

"So is we gonna do this? You gonna give me a chance to do right?" Dominic asked her

"As long as you promise no more secrets. And that if this doesn't work out we wont hate each other." Letty responded

"I promise. Can you promise me that I'll be the one you run to when your scared or confused. I want to know if someone tries some shit with you before not after everyone else." Dom said

"I promise, I just don't want you to do something you'd regret."

"If Owen comes near you again, I'm gonna whoop his ass. I ain't gonna regret it after all the shit he did to you." Dom responded

"Okay, can we go now?" She yawned


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I don't do any editing so sometimes I can finish a 2,000 word chapter in a half an hour or so. Idra, they have been using condoms, however I'm sure that you probably know they aren't always effective. Also the date of conception will come into play. I noticed that you posted under chapter twelve and chapter thirteen will answer some of your questions. Also Gisele is going to be taking over her advanced dancing classes , with the smaller ones, she doesnt do much but teach basic things.**

**Reba, thank you for reading. Dom is twenty-four and Letty is twenty-one, Diego is four. As for their ages, I personally don't think that at that age people are necessarily the most mature they are still young and have a lot of growing to do. Dom's line of thinking will be explained in later chapters. Normally he just lets Letty and Elena argue...**

**Enjoy this chapter. It was realllyyy long so I broke it into two parts **

Dominic watched Letty overly examine herself in the mirror, scrutinized by her own self-conscious. Ever since he learned of her pregnancy he was noticing small changes here and there in her personality and he wasn't sure if it was for the better. Leticia was a free spirit, and he bet if she could she'd walk around naked. From the time he met her he couldn't ever remember seeing her in sweatpants and a over sized shirt, she was always the one in her dance shorts and a sports bra, or some type of dress. Now she didn't seem comfortable in her skin.

"Let, what's going on with you babygirl?" He asked walking up behind her. She didn't have time to put up her mask of indifference so he was privy to the raging war going on inside of her head.

"I- Its nothing." She shook head her, trying to go around him.

"We both said that we were going to start being open. How can we do that if you start off with secrets?" Dominic raised an eyebrow.

"I'm fat, is that what you want to hear? I'm only two months pregnant and already I don't fit any of my clothes besides what is made with elastic. I'm tired, moody and hungry all the damn time. My breast wont stop hurting and they are spilling out of any top I put on! All in all I look like Shamu!" Letty shouted, her pregnancy hormones shining through.

"Who the hell is Shamu?" Dominic pondered

"Is that all you got from that? You know what forget this!" Letty said pushing him but he wouldn't budge..

"Alright alright! One you don't look like whatever the hell a Shamu is. Two you aren't fat, your pregnant. If you ask me I like you better knocked up, you got this glowy thing about you. If your that worried about your clothes we can always go buy some new things." Dominic said pulling her into an embrace.

"How can you like me better knocked up? I had abs before!" Letty exclaimed frustrated

"Yeah but now instead of abs, your carrying a baby. Your body is changing because you about to do one of the most amazing things in the world, give life. I like you better because I can see the amazing things that your doing and I love you either way." He said rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"Yeah right, your probably just happy because you can say you knocked me up." Letty grumbled into his chest.

"That's a bonus. Now get ready because I'm taking you to your doctors appointment." Dominic chuckled.

"If you didn't hear me when I said I don't fit any of my clothes, I'm going in this. Let me just change my shirt." Letty said pulling off Dominic's shirt and on a tank top. Dominic noticed her stomach was quite prominent now that he seen it up close with nothing obstructing it. The only thoughts that came to mind was either we gonna have a chunky baby or we're gonna end up with two.

:

:

:

:

:

"Leticia Ortiz?" A male nurse called out to her. Dominic had ended up poppin ot of his chair before she did.

"I think it your the father?" The nurse chuckled

"Yeah, this is the jerk who got me like this." Letty teased.

"Okay, you can keep on your clothes. The doctor is probably just going to have you roll your sweatpants down a bit." He said before closing the door. Letty turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw Dom pocket a handful of band-aids.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal." Letty said dryly and Dom stuck out his tongue.

The doctor knocked and after they said they were decent she came in.

"So Letty, whats going on today?" The doctor smiled to her.

"We're here for an ultrasound today, maybe get some pictures." Letty shrugged.

"Alright, why don't you just roll down your pants and we can see what we're working with today. This might be a little cold" She said squirting a bit of gel onto Letty's lower stomach. Letty just winced before looking at the monitor.

"Hmm, that's interesting." The doctors eye's furrowed in deep thought as she clicked several buttons.

"Is something wrong?" Dominic asked concerned

"Letty how far along did you say you were?" The doctor asked ignoring Dom.

"Uhh, when I came the last time I think we said about a month, That was six weeks ago. Is something wrong?" Letty's face now matched Dominic's

"Both of you just calm down, nothings wrong. There is just some things not adding up but I should know more in a couple of seconds..." The doctor, Mariana, slide the probe lower on Letty's stomach.

"Ahh there it is! I think we miscalculated how far along you are. From what I' seeing now, I'd say you are well into your sixteenth week." The doctor smiled looking at the couple.

"How is that possible? I mean I had my periods during those months." Letty asked.

"Well a lot of things go into factoring the date of conception. Like you last period , last time of sexual activity. Then we make an educated guess on delivery date. From what I see now, I say you got pregnant Mid – August." She replied

"Well that would explain everything!" Letty grunted

"What do you mean?" Dominic spoke having found his voice again.

"That was the only time we ever had sex without a condom. I guess the pulling out doesn't work." Letty explained causing the doctor to chuckle.

"The pull out method is only forty-seven percent effective. Today you can hear your baby's heart rate, and find out what your having." Mariana explained.

"For real? Man I hope its a little girl!" Dominic gushed.

"I just hope its healthy." Letty said sending a glare at Dom who smiled sheepishly.

"Many first time fathers usually hope for a little boy." Mariana said unaware that Letty tensed up.

" I already have a son, I just want a little Bambi to spoil, that will you just like her mom." Dominic seemed unaware of how Letty bristled at the conversation.

"Oh, so this isn't your first?" The doctor asked moving the probe around looking for the baby's heart beat before she found it.

"No, he has a son Diego. This will be my first but I'm happy to get either one." Letty said coldly. Dominic seemed to finally get Letty's discomfort but decided to ask her about it later.

"Here goes the heartbeat." The doctor smiled politely as the sound of a fast pitter patter filled the air. Letty soften at the sound of her baby on the monitor.

"Is it supposed to be so fast?" Letty asked in awe.

"Yes, fetal heartbeats are faster than adults but its nice and strong. You have a healthy baby." Mariana assured her.

"Can we find out what were having?" Dominic asked excitedly. The doctor looked at Letty

"Sure." Letty was nervous. She didn't want Dominic to be disappointed if they weren't having a girl.

" In about five more months you'll be welcoming another baby boy into the family."Mariana said snapping a couple of picture of the baby before printing them out.

"Well we are going to have our hands full, two little boys under five. They are going to be little hellions." Dominic joked, the smile on his face threatened to break his cheeks.

"You aren't disappointed are you?" Letty asked wiping the gel off of her.

"Why would I be disappointed? I'm getting a kid regardless and he's healthy. We can always have a little girl down the road. Then she'll have two big brothers to protect her." Dominic grinned.

"Yeah, I remember when Luke and Lupe were kids." Letty tried to swallow back the hurt talking about her dead brother.

"Hey, are you okay?" Dominic asked noticing the way her demeanor changed.

"His son is turning two soon. He isn't here to do any of this." Letty explained

"You never told me what happened to him. If you want to talk I'm here." Dominic rubbed her arm.

"There was a man, and for the life of me I can't remember his name! He was the type of father who worked a nine to five and went home and beat his wife and kid until he got tired. My brother was like my mom's twin. They both were so much alike so it wasn't a surprise when he decided he wanted to be a lawyer. He made A.D not to long after that and his first case was that one. He won and they were able to relocate the wife and daughter. The man came into Lupe's office one night with a gun. He must have been on something because the way his eye's were bugging. I had just gotten there and he was going to shoot me. Lupe ran at us and he got shot. I don't know but I had the gun. I pulled out all of the bullets and put one back in. I kept squeezing the trigger but nothing happened. He begged me for his life but I swear I could have killed him." Letty was in a daze telling the story and Dom was shell shocked.

"I remember this guy, Officer Santiago. He didn't know who I was, he just was responding to shots fired. When he saw me with the gun he didn't think twice. He just shot me. I woke up almost two weeks later in the hospital. I did a couple of months of physical therapy. When my cousin called me out the blue and asked if I wanted to come spend the summer down here I didn't hesitate."Letty finished up the story

"How come you never told me about your brother's before? You've never told me anything about your childhood." Dominic realized

"You never asked." Letty shrugged as they pulled into her driveway.

"Well I'm asking now." Dom peered down at her intently

"Lets get inside. I'm going to need to be sitting for this." Letty sighed. Grabbing a drink of water the duo settled in on the couch.

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked taking her hair out of the ponytail.

"Wherever your comfortable." He shrugged.

"Lupe and Luke are both older than me by a couple of years. When I was born Lupe was eight and Luke was six. They both have the same father, Henry Reyes. He is a real live bastard. He used to beat my mom until she left him. She met my dad a couple of years later. He had just gotten a divorce and was raising his three kids Tego, Rico and Lissette.

She had immediately gotten pregnant with me. He stayed for a while but eventually went back to his wife. He just up and left like I didn't matter." Letty chuckled humorlessly and continued when Dom stayed silent.

"I remember my mom took me to this pageant all the way out in California. The plane ride was hell, all because I asked her why wasn't I good enough for him to stay. She brought me there solely to beat Lissette. Lissette is three years older than me but even I nine I had more talent and training than her. Felipe was so angry that I was there. I was the first time I realized that'd no matter how good I was at something, he always had the abality to bring me down. Even now, I love dance don't get me wrong but I don't understand how he can just hand out jackets to people with no talent but overlook me as if I'm some evil step child. Granted now I cant race but still. Nobody could ever compare to the great Lissette." She spoke bitterly.

"So I take it you and her aren't on good terms." Dominic said

"No, we're not. She has always had what I didn't and she knew where to rub it in. She was always prettier and nicer. I had to work harder to get what I wanted. My dad didn't even watch me graduate from college because she was supposed to be graduating from Joffery. Turns out, she flunked out of college." Letty mirth

"What about your other brothers?" Dominic questioned knowing the name sounded familiar.

"They are Felipe's other two drivers. They tour right now, something your gonna start soon so who knows maybe you'll meet each other. Their cool, just don't tell them your banging their sister, they are worst than Luke." Letty chuckled

"So if you had some overprotective brothers how'd you end up with Owen? " Dominic asked and immediately regret it after he saw the way she flinched. Instinctively her hand went to her stomach wrapping her arms around herself.

"They weren't always overprotective like that. It just escalated after him. They were all friends at some point, so he was always around. One day he asked me out to dinner and I said yes. He wasn't always the way he is now. He was a really good guy. We dated for two years and everything was fine. I guess he started using around the time he started getting so angry. One day we were arguing about something stupid, and he brought up something about my mom and how it'd be nice for Giselle to suck him off. Whenever he brought up oral I had always refused, it just seemed too...I don't know, I just never got the urge to. So when he brought up Giselle I just snapped, that was the first time he hit me. I left for three months but I was stupid enough to go back. He went back to hitting me until I found his stash. He just lost it and he started to choke me, I was going to pass out when he suddenly let go. He went into the kitchen and he grabbed a knife. He was going to kill me he was so high."

Several tears made its way down her face before she continued.

"My mom knew what was going on, said if I went back then I wasn't welcomed at her home anymore. She didn't want to wake up to the cops banging on her door saying he finally killed me or something. I just it brought up a lot of bad memories for her. Hen I went back she finally told me about what happened to her and I promised I'd never go back to him. Now he's here and I never know when he is just going to pop up and try something."Letty sighed

"I ain't gonna let ANYTHING bad happen to you ever. If he shows up again, I need you to let me handle it." Dominic told her serious, with a glint in his eye. He had known that Owen had knocked her around a bit, just not to the extent of what she was telling him right now.

" If he shows up again, I give you full permission to kick his ass. I can't take anymore risk, if something happened to the baby, Diego or you I don't know what I'd do." Letty revealed.

"I feel the same!...Have you thought about any names? I mean you've known longer you probably have a few ideas." Dominic asked switching to a lighter topic.

"Yeah now that I know its a boy I have the perfect name picked out. I mean if you like it, he is your son too." Letty said nervously

"I named Diego, so as long as it isn't something pansy like Harp or Willow Rain I'm cool." Dominic responded cheekily

"Aww I was totally gonna choose Willow Rain, I mean come on cant you see it? Willow Rain Toretto, he'd have girls falling in piles at our door!" Letty chuckled pecking him on the lips.

"Our door? I like it...you should move in with me." Dominic said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"No..." Letty said after thinking about it.

CLIFF HANGERR!


	15. Chapter 15

"No?..." Dominic was insulted. Letty watched as he visibly pulled away from her and built up his walls of defense.

"Dominic it doesn't make sense that I move in with you. You have a two bedroom which means the baby wouldn't have a room or he'd be in with Diego and that's not fair. It wouldn't make any sense to move in here either because I only have a one bedroom but I'm looking for another apartment." Letty explained scooting closer to him.

"So is it you don't want to move in with me or is it the space issue?" Dominic asked curiously

"Dominic I don't have a problem moving in with you a little later down the road. We haven't worked through a lot of our issues. I want us to last and maybe we are taking things too fast. I've known you for a little under a year, the first time we had sex you got me pregnant and now everything is too much. I still love you but I want us to work." Letty said watching his reaction. He just nodded before speaking.

"I understand." He said coldly

"Don't do that, don't shut me out!" Letty grabbed his arms, not expecting his blank look. His phone rang and he physically snatched himself away from her.

"Hello..."

"I don't feel comfortable with you and him alone together. I know your going to rehab and therapy but you still did some inexcusable shit in the past"

"Look calm down before you upset him, I'll be there in twenty" He said hanging up before casting a glance at Letty, he turned to leave.

"So that's how its gonna be? I say something you don't like and you just up and leave?" Letty asked in disbelief following him.

"I ain't gonna lie, I'm upset. So I'm gonna leave before I say something I can't take back." He shrugged

"You are unbelievable. Go ahead, go play family with your bitch!" Letty spat, her pregnancy hormones raging.

"You know it ain't even like that so I don't even know why your working yourself up." Dominic sighed running his hand over his head.

Letty felt her face burn up as the flood gates let loose. The first few tears that fell she managed to wipe before he saw, but they just kept coming.

"Shit..." He muttered bringing her into a hug. She tried fighting for a few moments before she finally sagged against him.

"Look I'm sorry for being mad. I ain't good with rejection but you gotta know that I don't love Elena, I ain't trying to build anything with her or nothing. I'm here with you. I'll get over you not wanting to live with me but I don't feel comfortable with you here by yourself. I don't know how crazy Owen is but I don't want to take that chance." Dominic admitted exasperatedly

"No I'm all over the place. I don't trust Elena, I know she still wants you and if I wasn't pregnant I'd probably put my foot in her ass." Letty rambled

"Not that your not cute when your jealous but you really don't have to be. I may be immature at times but my dad taught me how to be a man for my girl. I would never step out on you like that." Dominic spoke genuinely

"I know and I trust you but I just can't control my feelings anymore. One second I'm so happy then I want to rip off your balls and then I feel like jumping your bones. I'm always tired, sore, hungry or horny!"Letty exclaimed even though t was mumbled by her burying her face into his chest.

"Horny you say?" Dominic teased pinching her ass.

" Is that all you got from that? Besides you told Elena you were going to be there in twenty minutes." Letty bit back a moan at the sudden grope.

"Exactly, so go get changed so we can go. I want to tell my mom about her unborn grandchild." Dominic said nudging her towards the door.

:

:

:

:

TORETTO RESIDENCE

"Dom are you sure we should tell them today? I mean what if their disappointed or mad?" Letty was nervously pacing in Dom's old room. Dom was watching her while changing Diego's clothes. Elena was downstairs with his parents waiting for them to have "the talk".

"One their not going to be disappointed. We are two grown people who are in a relationship. In a couple of months I plan on asking you to move in with me again and in a year I can see us getting married. Two, if we don't tell them today, I'll be very sad" Dominic pouted.

"Mami I go witchu"Diego said waddling over to her on the springy bed.

" I don't know what I'm going to do with three kids" Letty sighed picking Diego up.

"Three?" Dominic cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah...Diego, the baby and you!" She teased causing Dom to poke out his tongue.

"Well let's get this over with." Letty said walking down the stairs with Diego. Walking into the living room she ignored the glare Elena sent her.

"Diego come here baby." Elena said practically ripping him from Letty's arms. He whimpered a bit before being distracted by Elena's phone.

"Son, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Anthony spoke with Celia perched in his lap.

"I know that this probably isn't the best timing for everything, seeing as I'm going on tour next month but I'm excited and I hope you guys will be happy for us."Dom spoke cryptically

"What is it son?" Anthony was impatient

"I'm pregnant!" Letty blurted out and immediately started to blush, Dominic just smirked at her.

"Really? I thought you wanted to ease into it." Dominic said sarcastically.

"You were taking too long, it was making me nervous." Letty shot back.

"I figured there had to be a reason that he was running after you. Now this explains it." Elena chuckled

"Excuse you?" Letty glared at her.

"I mean it's not like he gave a damn about you. It probably isn't even his baby. It might be that nigga who was beating your ass on a daily basis." Elena spat

"ELENA!" Celia and Anthony said at the same time. Celia grabbed Diego knowing he didn't need to hear what was about to be said.

"You need to shut the fuck up right now." Dominic spoke before Letty could reply

"How about no, if you think I'm going to allow my son around her anymore you are sadly fucking mistaken. Diego is and always will be an only child you can count on that!'"The last statement was directed towards Letty.

"Bitch who the fuck do you think you are? You think you gonna threaten me and mines and that shit is gonna fly? You got me all the way fucked up, for real for real! Encase you missed the last six months I'll give you play by play. I love Leticia Ortiz and MY son calls her Mami not you. That may hurt but you was never fit to be a mom anyways. I have been helping you for the simple fact you gave birth to Diego but we really about to cut the bullshit right now. You come at her again and Imma have Gisele whoop yo skinny little ass, feel me?" Dominic seethed

"I don't have to listen to this bullshit! We both know that you don't love her, you love me! That's why whenever I call you come running. But it's cool, we both know you wont be staying away from the best pussy of your life!" Elena said smugly

"You right, I cant stay away. Which is why I'm glad I knocked her up and I plan on marrying her. This right here is wifey" Dominic said looking straight at Letty who was holding back from spouting back at Elena.

"My momma always told me you can't turn no hoe into a housewife!"Elena seethed

"She might have been talking about you." Anthony said from his spot on the couch.

"Letty, Diego is crying for you. Elena I think its best if you leave" Celia said coldly walking a seething Elena out.

"This ain't over!" She spat before slamming the door.

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

A stolen credit card separated the dusty white powder into ten thin rows. Slowly inhaling the drug the person fell back to look at the person who went in half on a bag of Black Magic with them.

"I'm gonna fucking make them pay, and when I'm done you can have your own fun." The voice spoke as they fell into a drug induced haze.

**Can anyone guess who it was**?


End file.
